Tough Love
by ILoveVampireDiaries
Summary: A sort-of continuation of 'Blood Brothers' from The Fictionist, Damon and Stefan are living chaotic -albeit sensible - lives, when Damon falls in love with another vampire. But is this normal love? And why is Damon suddenly turned against his brother? Stelena and a bit of Bamon included.
1. Just a Game

_This is actually my first proper fanfic for Damon and Stefan lovers :) It's kind of like a continuation of TheFictionist's 'Blood Brothers'. - By the way, they are amazing, so after if you haven't read them, if you like this, READ THEM! :D A lot of thanks to The Fictionist for supporting me, (don't let your head swell up too much or it might pop :P_)  
_Please Read&Review!_

**Chapter One:**

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan sat, lounging against the sofa, while absentmindedly flicking through channels on the TV faster than human eyes could follow. His mind wandered towards the scent of lavender, wafting down from Damon's room.

No, it wasn't Damon's. It was Marian's. Damon's supply for tonight. Although Stefan wasn't repulsed to the idea of human blood anymore, he usually kept to his animal diet, only once in a while indulging in the pleasure of a treat. However, he didn't think that they both needed the unnecessary problems that Damon's one-night feasts brought along. Like, who was going to take said girl home after the night? Stefan. Obviously. Damon was always too drowsy to get up off his behind, after satisfying his hunger.  
Which is why - after hearing loud shrieks (of delight) coming from Damon's open door - tonight was going to be no different.

665...670...673... Catching a few of the channel numbers, Stefan had an idea. Why not go from Channel 1 to 999? He vaguely remembered that Elena once told him it was something of a game for children. Well, he wasn't getting any older.

He'd already started, so he would just carry on. Instantly dragged into the simple task of finishing this, he was on 950 when someone flung themself onto his lap, startling him.

"Ooh Meester Salvatoree, am so sorry!" And the bundle on his lap started giggling hysterically. Stefan sighed. Looks like his brother was done for the night.

Struggling under the heavy bundle, he gently lifted Marian off his lap and placed her on the floor - standing, mind you. It wasn't his fault she was too woozy and toppled into him again, laughing like a hyena.

Making sure to keep the channel on 950, Stefan switched the TV off and turned his full attention on Marian. Damon always seemed to like the foreign types. Something to do with their blood? He didn't have a clue, he never really chose the human specifically. This woman was chubby and, by the looks of her, a prostitute. Her make up was smeared across her face and she seemed to have the irresistable desire to kiss him.

Every way he turned his face, she smooched his cheeks. Argh. Knowing his brother, Stefan was _pretty _sure Damon had probably compelled her to do just this. Stefan thought about complaining to Damon, but then thought better of it. It might not have anything to do with him, and he wouldn't ruin his brother's slumber.

Carefully extricating himself form Marian's limbs, he strode forward, calling her to follow. When he heard no sign of her, he turned - only to be pushed roughly back into the door and, before he could get away, kissed. On the lips. By slobbery Marian. Caught by surprise, he could do nothing other than weakly try to slide her face away. As time ticked on and she showed no sign of stopping, he gathered his strength and - none too roughly - grabbed her face and pushed it apart from his.

Stefan changed his mind; _DAMON! WAIT 'TILL I GET BACK!_

He heard Damon groan upstairs. Feeling pleased with himself for getting back at his brother, Stefan opened the front door and gently tugged Marian after him.

As he was closing it, he heard a chuckle from upstairs as Damon got his senses back.

_Was she better than Elena?_

Growling under his breath, Stefan slammed the door.


	2. Dessert

**Chapter Two:**

Closing the door to the house quietly, Stefan gave a huge sigh. Finally, Marian was gone. It was a relief when she finally told him to stop outside a dingy flat, and got out the car. Not without a final farewell kiss. He supressed a shudder. He wasn't going to get very far with Damon. He'd probably say it was for fun. Very funny...

Treading quietly to the living room, he noticed the TV was lit. Did he leave it on? He couldn't remember.

Feeling more tired than usual (Marian took the life out of him - no pun intended.), he didn't bother to switch the light on, and walked around the sofa, slouching on the left hand side. Something was nagging at him about the TV, but he was too sleepy to care. His eyes started to close.

"So."

With a cry of alarm, Stefan leaped up off the sofa, crouched and whirled around to see someone occupying the right hand side.

"Yes, I do live here too, you know."

Damon. Who else? HIs face was lit up by the TV screen, and it was faintly amused. Patting the sofa, Damon smiled. "Come, little brother, sit!"

Slowly settling himself back on the sofa, he peeked at Damon sideways. How could he not have noticed him? If Damon didn't want to be noticed, then he was up to something... He was staring at the screen, wearing his usual black attire, his aura full and pulsing.

Well, obviously. Marian had a full body.

Breaking the silence (The TV was mute) Stefan asked "What are you doing up?"

Damon turned his head a fraction towards him. "It's like you don't want to see me, brother." Stefan tried to detect a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but couldn't find any.

"Well, you're usually sleeping at this time..." Trailing off, he realised his mistake.

"Very observant, aren't you? Yes, I am usually sleeping at this time, but I seem to have been _rudely _awakened by an intruder in my head, and I came downstairs to ask my dear brother if he knows anything about it...?" Now there was a definite trace of the old Damon. Oh well, Damon would be Damon.

Swallowing slightly, Stefan kept his mouth shut. But it looked like Damon wouldn't. "So, how was Marijuana - or whatever her name was?"

Stefan glanced sharply at his brother. Should he bring the matter of the 'kissing' incident up?

Trying to judge what mood his brother was _really _in, his attention drifted to the TV. Now what was so special about the TV? It was on Channel 3. _So what? _He thought to himself.

Shaking his head, Stefan said "_Marian_ was very...enthusiastic..."

Damon nodded. "Any...particular enthusiasm...?"

Stefan sighed. "She kept trying to kiss me."

It was evident to Stefan that Damon tried - and failed - to supress a snort.

"Damon! I _knew _it was you!"

"What was me? She obviously took a great liking to you. And, in my opinion, I think you should marry her instead of Elena. Did you see the amount of _blood _her body held...?"

"I didn't notice." Stefan said stiffly. He continued to glare at Damon. Finally, Damon returned his gaze with a smirk of his own. "Oh come on Stefan. Liven up! You should come with me to the nightclub tomorrow night. It'll be good!"

When Stefan started to protest, Damon gripped his arm, cutting him off. "When was the last time you had a 'treat' - as you like to call it?"

So what Damon _really _wanted was for Stefan to drink. Human blood.

"Damon," Stefan tried to sound forceful "You know I drink a good enough amount of animal blood - for any vampire."

"Yes bu -"

"_And _I love human blood as much as you do, I just like to have it occasionally. Why spoil the dessert?"

Stefan was held in Damon's scrutinisation.

"When did you last have...dessert?"

Stefan opened his mouth to say something witty but stopped short. _Damn, he beat me._ "Um, on Saturday 22nd May. That sweet Antonia girl. Her blood was exotic."

Damon's eyes clouded over. "Yes, it was... Anyway, that was two weeks ago. So you're coming to the club with me. Tomorrow night."

All of a sudden, Damon looked like he wanted to get out the room. And fast. What was up with him? Damon was _never _fidgety.

Once again Stefan's eyes were drawn to the TV. Channel 3... What was so importa-? Stefan blinked. Turning his head slowly to the right, he noticed Damon had got up and was edging slowly away. "Damon..."

Damon smiled tentatively. "Yes?"

"_Why is the TV on Channel Three_?"

"I was watching," Damon's eyes flickered to the screen "Um...Teletubbies..."

Stefan didn't stop to think how ridiculous that sounded. "But I was trying to get to Channel 999 from 1!"

Damon hurried over. "Hey, hey, look, you still can. _I _have found a much better and easier way than what you - and countless other humans - were doing." Taking the TV Remote, Damon went to Channel 1.

"Look." He said and went back one. Channel 999. "See?" Proudly, Damon turned to his brother, only to disappear in the blink of an eye as Stefan lunged for him.

"DAMON!"

Faintly, (Damon must have gone a long way), Stefan heard him declare "God, no one appreciates my genius!"


	3. Maybe Tonight

**Chapter Three (Damon's POV):**

The next morning, Damon was roughly woken up by the doorbell ringing persistently. Grumbling, he rolled over and shouted "Stefan! The door is waiting!"

Not being able to hear any movement in the house, and with the bell still ringing, he cursed. "If this is payback..."

Flinging a t-shirt over his PJ pants, Damon appeared at the door. Opening it, he was met with the sight of a finger millimetres from his nose. The person lowered it and he recognised Elena. A very pissed off Elena. _Well, that's her usual manner._

"Jesus Elena, you could wake the living dead!" She gave him a look. He backtracked "Oh yeah, you already did." Without bothering to say 'Hi'_, huh, the cheek, _she stalked into the house.

"Where's Stefan?"

"And a good morning to you, little miss I'm-on-a-mission."

"Sure. Hi. Good enough? Now where's Stefan?"

Damon was going to grace that question with a smart response, but restrained himself. Barely. Speaking of which, where _was _his brother?

"Err...Around."

Elena narrowed her eyes "Obviously not around the house, because -"

"He would have come at your beck and call." Her very own house trained puppy. Not for the first time Damon wondered if Marian wouldn't make a better sister-in-law. Well, a more resourceful one anyway. _I mean, Stefan wants what's best for me too, right? Right. Just not for my habital needs. _Because of course, Elena was a no-no. Pity. Wasn't there anyone else but her?

"So...seeing as he isn't here, there's nothing much for you is there? Unless you changed your mind and want to marry the musclier, sexier, generally more attractive brother." Damon scrunched his eyes shut and pursed his lips. "If so, then kiss me now ba-" He heard the door slam shut. Opening his eyes, he looked around the now empty hallway.

Smiling to himself, he whistled merrily. What was Stefan getting into?

Damon hadn't really thought much about finding a partner. Not after the Katherine fiasco. Now that would put many people off at once. Not Stefan though. Stefan had found himself someone new. Well, personality new, her flesh was probably the same. It reminded him of the latest Doctor Who episode he'd watched. Those weird, creepy doppelganger flesh people. Come to think of it, Elena and them had a lot in common. Chuckling to himself, he stopped short. The Bonnie girl was certainly cute, but did she like him because of _him_ or because of what he was? Hell, did she even like him? Fear and awe were not the same thing.

Not many people could resist his charms. Men, as well as women. But sometimes Damon wished he could meet someone like him who... understood him. A vampire, of course. He wouldn't be able to tolerate any other species.

Maybe his wish would come true tonight?

Maybe.


	4. Two Steps Back

**Chapter Four:**

Stefan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and, sighing, lay the rabbit's body down on the ground. If he was going to be in a place filled with warm blooded humans, he should be prepared. If he did end up not able to resist, he would make sure he drew the line before he was even close to being a danger to anyone. And he needed to make sure he was powerful enough to compel her to forget later.

Trudging through the forest in the light of the morning, Stefan tried very hard to not think about Elena, and what she'd say about the whole concept of the nightclub. He'd have to think of something to tell her... Maybe Damon would have a convincing idea?

Then again, being Damon, maybe not.

Stefan did like the thought of having some fun with his brother still. Although they were now living peacefully (As peaceful as it could get with his brother) together, he knew that it wasn't long before he and Elena arranged a date for their wedding, and he would no longer live with Damon. At least, not by himself with Damon as they had still not found an appartment, and Damon had very kindly offered the Boarding House to them as a gift. Elena had been quite pleased with the idea until Stefan's suspicions were proved right; Damon came with it.

Elena had thereafter searched for a place countless of times, but it seemed like Mystic Falls wasn't going to be losing any of its inhabitants any time soon, and she was becoming less forceful.

Stefan suspected she still hadn't completely forgiven Damon for the whole Italy fiasco, no matter how many times Stefan had tried to persuade her that it wasn't Damon's fault; he was trying to do the right thing.

It didn't help that Damon couldn't be _nice _around her, just a little while. Although he did tolerate her better.

"There you are!" Glancing upward at the familiar voice, Stefan saw the Boarding House looming in front of him before he was flung upon by his fiance.

Taking in her familiar scent of strawberry soap and spearmint, and her underlying smell of blood, he stroked her hair and kissed her tenderly.

"What's up, little love?" he murmured.

Elena pulled back a little and laced her fingers through his. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to look at rings tonight in the city?" She had an expectant look like she thought she knew his answer already.

Time for some quick good thinking. "Oh. Um...Sorry, I can't; not tonight love." _Very _good...

Elena's gaze turned suspicious. "Why not?"

Stefan was close to panicking. Maybe he should just tell her the truth and hope for the best?

"Well -"

"He's staying with me tonight." Stefan quickly turned and saw Damon standing at the doorway.

Elena also turned, and glared at him. "And what will you two be doing?" She never did trust Damon...

Stefan frantically tried to communicate with Damon with his eyes that telling Elena _exactly _what they'll be doing was not a great idea. Damon, as usual, ignored him. "Oh possessive much? You know, 2 in 3 marriages don't end well, especially if one of the couple turns into a control freak." His tone turned cold. "And I do not appreciate you following my unfortunate brother everywhere he goes, probably even when he -"

"Okay, it's okay Damon -" Stefan cut in but was also interrupted.

"I do _not _follow him around everywhere, you -"

Stefan tried to sooth her "No you don't Elena, I know -"

Damon looked furious "So why are you insisting to know what he'll be doing with _me_? It's like you don't trust me -"

Stefan turned to him. "She does trust you Damon, but -"

Elena was seething "Of course I don't trust you, after everything you did -"

"It wasn't his fault Elena, I -"

"Stefan, _shut up_!" Even though it was Damon who'd said it, they were both glaring at him.

Stefan took a step back, glancing between the two. If the situation hadn't been serious, both of them having the same feeling about something (even if it was against himself), was one step forward.

"Okay." Turning to Elena, he said "I'll see you tomorrow" and not looking at her expression, he muttered "I'm sure I can trust you to not kill each other". Brushing past Damon - who could still change his death glare into a brief smirk - he went inside.

As soon as he shut the door, the voices rose again.

Two steps back.


	5. Team Edward or Jacob?

_Thank you The Fictionist for all your reviews x) I appreciate them, even though if you didn't review, I'd pester you until you did :D_

**Chapter Five:**

Stefan whiled away the time before they left for the nightclub on his computer, trying to find out more about it. It was not like he didn't trust his brother, it was just he wanted to be certain that it was a harmless human club, rather than a vampire fest.

He was sure they both knew how _that _would turn out.

Satisfied with his findings, Stefan shut down his computer and looked outside. It was getting dark. He should get changed.

No matter how much Damon insisted, he was _not_ going to wear anything sparkly. Or colourful. If wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt meant he was boring, he was going to stick with being boring thank you.

When he'd walked into his room earlier, he'd found some clothes Damon had doubtless bought him, laid on his bed:

A grey t-shirt with 'Team Edward' printed underneath a portrait of one sparkly Edward Cullen, and tight fitting leather pants.

Stefan had almost choked on his shock. Thankfully, they were now stuffed at the bottom of his wardrobe. He'd tell Damon that he'd spilled coffee on Eddie's face or something.

Going downstairs, Stefan looked at his phone and, to his surprise, found no texts or calls from Elena. He tried to reassure himself that it was a good thing, but he did wonder what it was Damon had told Elena to persuade her to let him stay with Damon.

Grabbing his jacket, Stefan was about to go looking for his brother when Damon appeared in front of him.

"Just were do you think you're going dressed like that?" Somehow, Damon made it sound like he was wearing something absurd to a dinner party with the Queen.

When that question, if he'd worn what Damon had wanted him to, would have been reasonable.

"I don't see why I can't wear my normal clothes when," Stefan scrutinised Damon's clothing "that's exactly what you're doing."

Which was true; Black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black trousers and black shoes. All expensive of course.

Damon smiled "Yes, but I - unlike you - actually look good in these clothes. You just look like you've got nothing else to wear."

Stefan sighed. "Right. Well I'm sticking with these clothes anyway. I, um, spilled coffee on the _amazing _shirt you gave me..."

Damon's eyes glinted. "I knew it. You prefer Jacob don't you? Well, lucky for you I bought one of those shirts too just in case. You never know. I'll go and get it -" Before Damon could disappear, Stefan interrupted.

"No! I mean, no I'm fine thanks. I don't like any of them in that ridiculous book."

Damon's lips twitched. "Not even Bella?"

Stefan sighed "Fantasy doesn't compete with reality."

Now Damon couldn't supress his amusement. "I know what you mean. I thought that _Bella _was a handful til the end..."

Stefan was aware of two things. The way Damon had said "I thought _Bella _was a handful" immediately had him thinking of Elena and the earlier argument. The second thing he'd said was "til the end" which implied that Damon had read all the books.

Stefan decided to act on the first thought and store the second away for later.

"You know this morning, what exactly did you say to make Elena change her mind?" Stefan asked apprehensively.

Damon smiled slowly "I didn't _say _anything, but what I _did _on the otherhand..." He let the sentence trail off.

Stefan's insides turned cold. Would Damon do that? Would he actually compel Elena - against his and her wishes? Ever since she knew what he was, she'd asked for one thing from him: To never compel her. He'd even got her a vervain necklace so other vampires couldn't.

Damon knew this and actually obeyed Stefan on this point. But he knew it would be all too easy for Damon to take it off before she could call for Stefan.

Damon was watching him with some amusemt. Stefan struggled to control his voice and asked "What did you do Damon?"

"Oh you know how it works. I admit, she's quite short so I had to bend a little..." He added, as if in afterthought "Almost touched her lips actually.

Stefan felt sick. _Why?_ Why would Damon do that? Stefan wanted to go to Elena's now, and see what he could do.

Damon sighed theatrically and threw his arm over Stefan's shoulder, steering him to the door. He tried to resist - to no avail. "Relax! She actually left in a huff, but I told her if she didn't pester you tonight, I'd think about giving you the Board House without a lodger."

Stefan's heart lightened considerably. "But where will you live?"

Damon, opening the door, turned to look at him with a puzzled expression. "Excuse me?"

"Well... Are you going to give us the Boarding House? Without...you?"

Damon shoved Stefan lightly through the door. "Nope. I meant the little rat who's been living in the kitchen and eating all our cheese."

Shutting the door, he turned to face Stefan with a wide mischievous grin "But Elena doesn't need to know that."


	6. Love is a Strange Thing

**Chapter Six (Damon's POV) :**

Amid the blaring music and flashing lights, Damon was dancing like crazy. All the girls seemed to whiz past his eyesight, not one catching his eye.

He was determined to find 'the one' tonight. He knew that other vampires came to this club. It was the only reason why he chose this one specifically each night.

Groups of girls were clustering around, anxious to dance with him, and he was about to just grab one when he caught the fragrance of a vamp. Near him.

Spinning round, he searched. He saw Stefan at the bar, gulping down whatever, but he knew it wasn't his. Stefan had his own personal scent, that Damon would know anywhere.

"Hey there hottie. What's your name?"

Damon swivelled round slowly. Before him stood the owner of the scent. She was quite tall with bushy brown hair, streaks of red highlighted her fringe, and an olive complexion. In Damon's terms, she was pretty, but not wow. He didn't think she was what he was looking for.

"Who's asking?" Damon replied.

The woman gave a quick smile. "Mitsao. And looking at you, I'd guess you're Damon Salvatore."

Damon frowned. "How do you know my name?"

Mitsao laughed. For some reason, it gave Damon a light heady sensation, like his mind was in the clouds.

"Why the frown? This is a party! Let's dance!"

Damon wanted to tell her that it was a _club _not a party, and that if she didn't know the difference she should look them up in the dictionary, but felt he should just humour her anyway. Then he was going to grab Stefan and make a quick getaway. A vampire who knew him wasn't a good thing. Especially this beauty - Woah, where did that come from? Damon shook his head. _Beauty? _She wasn't amazing, just...pretty.

Her eyes were wide and innocent, and instantly drew him in. Now he looked, her hazel eyes seemed to glint a shade of ruby red...

Damon decided to be reckless "I guess I should just pull you then." With that he yanked her towards him and started dancing.

After an hour, Damon was roaring with laughter with Mitsao on one of the low futon couches, spread along the side of the room. He was feeling giddy and lightheaded.

Like someone in love, he thought absentmindedly, then laughed even harder. Mitsao snuck him a quick peek under her eyelashes, and grinned.

Love? He wasn't in love...was he? He had the strange sensation of not being able to remember something important. Something to do with Mitsao...and Stefan?

Damon frowned. What did Stefan have to do with it? Actually, where was he? Glancing around, Damon couldn't see him. He became concerned. If something had happened to him, when he didn't even want to come in the first place...

Before he could voice his concern to Mitsao, she had obviously tired of not having his full attention, and pulled his jaw down so he was facing her.

With a flash of annoyance, Damon opened his mouth to tell her to never touch his magnificence again without permission, when he looked into those hazel-with-a-shade-of-ruby eyes and said...

"Touch me all the time, baby."

Mitsao's eyes glinted while she laughed, and Damon found himself wondering how lovely her laugh was. So high like an angel's...

Still looking into his eyes, she pulled him down into a kiss.


	7. The 'in' Thing

_Thank you Phoebegirl319 for reviewing :) Woo two people - an achievement. And The Fictionist knows I'll always thank her :D - Oh and if I'm updating too quickly (like now :P) please tell me :)  
_

**Chapter Seven****:**

While searching the club, Stefan kept an eye out for any girl who wanted to be bitten.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to find Damon, and insist on leaving.

Ten minutes ago, he'd been caught feeding off a girl by a bunch of her friends, but instead of screaming 'Vampire!' or 'Psycho!' across the club, they'd clambered over each other in their haste to offer him their blood. In his shock, Stefan had stood there while they'd cannoned into him, fighting with each other on who was going to be first.

Damon would probably say that he needed to get out more, because their reaction was the 'in' thing.

Now, after leaving them to sort themselves out, Stean frantically searched for his brother, but couldn't find him! _Where was he?_

Noticing the girl he'd bitten weaving her way across the floor with an even _bigger _gang, Stefan decided to wait by the car. Walking out of the place, he thought _never again._

While he was trudging along the path, he heard distant giggles and shrieks of laughter. His head shot up, glancing around himself, but found no manic girls. Only his car.

Not having to second guess where the sounds were coming from anymore, Stefan squinted.

Yep, Damon was in there with someone else. Much of the usual, except this person had a funny smell. Like something...sour. And definitely nasty. _Bad perfume?_

Sidling up to the driver's door, Steafn rapped lightly on the window calling "Damon..."

Another bout of feminine laughter and the familiar voice of his brother muttering something.

Then the door opened, and Damon got out, somewhat unsteadily.

"Hey Stefaaan! How was your first night partying?" Not giving him a chance to answer, Damon stuck his head in the gap and whispered to the person inside.

Returning, he said "I'd like to show yooou my soulmate, Mitsao."

"Damon, are you drunk?"

"Only on loooove, dear boy."

Appearing on the other side, Damon helped the woman out. Stefan could see she was tall, and had something burly about her. Her red and brown hair was bouncing around her face and she was grinning lovey dovey at Damon, who was doing the same thing.

Stefan also knew she wasn't human. But there was something about her that suggested not really a vampire either.

Maybe it was the smell, which was nearly overpowering?

She turned around and looked him up and down once. In a voice of honeydew tones she said to Damon "This must be your little brother. Stefan Salvatore. The one who always gets himself in trouble and you, his knight in shining armour, always have to save him." Her voice was girly, but there was a hint of something raucous and Stefan swore she just _glared _at him, as if she personally disliked him. But when he looked again, she was happy and carefree.

Stefan didn't know how she knew his name, or anything about him anyway and could tell Damon hadn't told her, because a flicker of puzzlement showed on his features but he smoothed them out just as quickly.

"The _badass_ knight in shining armour, might I add?"

The woman laughed and drew Damon in close. He whispered in her ear and nodding, she pulled back. Without acknowledging Stefan, she left. Just like that.

Right, well Stefan was certain (maybe even hoping) that they were never going to see her again.

He turned back to find Damon staring dreamily at the place where she left.

Shaking his head, he opened the door to the driver's side when he was suddenly gripped from behind and pushed out the way.

"No _way _am I letting old granny drive."

Stefan tried to protest but Damon was already in the seat.

Reluctantly, he got in the passenger side. "You're drunk!"

Damon grinned. "Being head over heels in love hasn't stopped _you _from functioning normally." He frowned "Actually, you've been getting mopey and are naturally more brain dead than usual - if that's possible - and I should mention -"

"Just drive."


	8. Incy Mitsy Spider

_To The Fictionist: For some reason I can't PM you because apparently you 'disabled the feature'. O.o I didn't even know you could do that. Unless you did it on purpose because you found out I was a creepy stalker weirdo xP_

_To Phoebegirl319: Is it alright if I mention you - and answer any questions you have here instead of PMing you? It's so much easier :D You spelt her name perfectly, and you'll just have to carry on reading to find out! ;)_

_Oh and I was rereading previous chapters and realised that Elena has become a bit of (okay a lot of...) a meanie but there's a reason I promise! You may find out later ;) ANYWAY, back to the story:  
_

**Chapter Eight:**

Stefan woke up the next morning to a persistent buzzing on his bedside table.

Turning his head, he saw that it was his phone and, picking it up, found that he probably should have been up by 7am. Well, that was when his 10 missed calls had started anyway.

Sitting up, he answered. "Hey Elena... Yep, I'm fine. It was quite boring actually... Nope, all the girls were crazy. Definitely not my type - blood type anyway hehe... That was a joke! Elena, it was a-... No, I admit it wasn't very-... I'll see you tonight okay?... Or in an hour is fine. Sure...Bye, love."

Stefan didn't understand why Elena had become so agitated recently. She used to never be mad at someone unless they had done something seriously bad and he didn't think going to a random nightclub was 'bad' bad. He was determined to find out what it was.

He was so determined that when he heard voices in the kitchen, he didn't stop to think who Damon could be talking to. He was nearly out the door when he heard his name.

Retracing his steps, he stood silently outside the semi-ajar door and listened.

"Can't you stop talking about Stefan for one minute?" _Mitsao? _What! Why was she here? Hell, how did she even know where they lived?

"Mitsy..." Stefan stifled a laugh at the nickname. Damon's voice was strange though, almost like a boy who'd been told off. "It was his first time there. I should have been curious about how it went. I _was _curious, but all I could think about was..." He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to. Stefan knew instantly what Damon would have said.

And he didn't like it - That surprised him. _Why should I have a say in Damon's friends? Or girlfriends? _Damon sure didn't have one in Stefan's.

Realising all he could hear was soft noises, he was about to leave when Damon spoke again "So that's why I need to go see him now -"

"_DAMON!_" Stefan flinched at Mitsao's tone. It was _harsh!_ Damon wouldn't stand to be talked to like that, Stefan was certain.

So why did he have the feeling that Mitsao was gaining the upperhand?

He resisted the urge to poke his head round the door, but tiptoed closer. Mitsao was whispering nonsensical things which Stefan suspected he didn't really want to hear.

Wishing he could just leave, but knowing he wouldn't, Stefan waited.

Finally, he heard Mitsao say "You're coming tonight." It wasn't really a question. "You know where to find me."

"Of course I am. Bye sweetheart."

Waiting to hear the door from the kitchen (leading outside) close, Stefan went inside.

Damon was lounging against the table, staring at a card he held in his hands. He looked up when Stefan approached. Instantly, the card was nowhere in sight.

"Oh hey, little bro. Had a good sleep?"

Stefan nodded, noticing a smear of red across Damon's right cheek.

Before Damon could continue Stefan asked "So was that...um, Mitsao?"

His brother's head shot up at that. For some reason, Stefan felt a twinge of anxiety at his expression. It was so...peaceful. Like he'd finally found his reason to live. For so long his features were mostly always hidden behind a mask, the sudden change didn't make Stefan as pleased as he should have been. Just...worried.

Damon looked like he had trouble finding the right words "I...love her, Stefan. She makes me...so happy...so _complete._"

_But..._ What could Stefan reply to _that_? _"I thought you were happy having me for company?"_ No. That was selfish. He was being mean. Taking a deep breath, with his gaze fixed to the floor, he said the words:

"If she makes you happy, I'm happy, brother. Just...don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Damon burst out laughing. It was so unexpected, Stefan's eyes shot up. So much for peaceful, now he was back to sarcastic amusement.

"_Right._ We're having a nice love chat and you come out with_ that?_ Remind me never to approach you for advice."

Still shaking his head he walked through the door leading outside, called "See you later. I recommend you start doing things I _would _do." and laughed.

Grimacing, Stefan was about to follow, but stopped. Where was Damon going? To Mitsao's? Sighing, he turned around.

Belatedly he realised he was supposed to be going to Elena's. _Damn. _He was late. Elena was going to scream.

Well, hopefully not literally. Though he wouldn't be surprised.

Grabbing his keys, he rushed back into the hallway, took one look at the figure in front of him, and did a double take.

"MITSY?"

_CRAP. _Did he just...Did he just call her..._Mitsy?_

The look on her face confirmed it.

_Oh hell, way to go Stefan.  
_


	9. Angry Eyes

**Chapter Nine:**

Stefan quickly rushed on. "Sorry, you gave me a fright! I thought you'd left, because I was going to go into the kitchen" He gestured vaguely to the kitchen. "And I heard someone with Damon and it could have been anyone, right? You know, my brother has some seriously weird friends, his only friends...Oh, not you, of course! I'm sure you're very normal. I meant in the past..." He realised he was babbling and trailed off with a nervous laugh.

She was still staring at him with narrowed eyes. Were they red? He couldn't tell, but he was sure they were supposed to be hazel. _Contacts?_

And what was that _smell?_ He should really get Damon to tell her to change her perfume. He was surprised Damon didn't react to it.

Finally, Mitsao drew herself to her full height. Wow, she was big. Not big as in fat, but very tall and strong. He wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of her.

Which was precisely why he was trying to get out of it.

"I'm inclined to think you were eavesdropping."

Stefan blinked. "Sorry?"

"Oh, I'd just watch your step. I mean," a high tinkling laugh "You might not have your brother around for very long. I suggest you start looking after yourself."

Stefan frowned. He was about to demand what she was going on about when her eyes sort of...flashed and he had the sensation of weakness. Grabbing the wall to steady himself, he looked up.

Mitsao was gone.

All thoughts of Elena forgotten, he rushed up the stairs to his room. Grabbing his phone, he dialled Damon's number.

After the first ring, he picked up "Hey. What's wrong Stefan?" His voice had a hint of worry. Had it only been 10 minutes ago when they'd been in the kitchen?

"It's Mi-" What was he going to tell Damon? _"It's Mitsao. She's crazy, there's something not right about her"?_

He opened his mouth. "Where are you? I need to tell you something urgently."

Before Damon could answer, he heard an all too familiar laugh in the background. Stefan filled with dread.

He heard Damon answering an unheard question, and it was as if he held the phone away.

"It's only my brother... I don't actually know, but I'm concerned, he seems_..._I'm sorry baby, wait a sec please?"

Damon's voice was suddenly clear again, and his tone sounded irritated "Look Stefan, I don't know what's up with you, or what's so urgent you can't wait til I get home, but I need to go."

"No Damon, wait -" Too late, Stefan realised his brother had hung up.

Furious with himself, he flung his phone across the room, hearing a satisfying crack as it hit the opposite wall.

_Why didn't I stop Mitsao from leaving? _He shouldn't have felt intimidated!

_"Oh, I'd watch your step." _What was that supposed to mean?

He also remembered feeling dizzy after her eyes flashed... But Stefan stopped himself there. Eyes flashing? _Yeah, with anger..._ It was stupid to think that she had anything to do with him being weak.

While he was brooding, he remembered what he'd called her. Mitsy.

Maybe she had only been hurt about the name and said those things out of anger? After all, it _was _kind of private...

Stefan was instantly happier with that thought. She wasn't actually threatening him, she was just annoyed that he'd heard their conversation.

With a feeling close to elation, he felt suddenly tired. Laying down on his bed, he closed his eyes._ Just a little rest..._

A while later, he opened his eyes and realised with a jolt that he'd fallen asleep. He looked at the time and sprang off the bed.

All sense of elation gone, he raced downstairs, only pausing to put his shoes on and grab his keys, then slid into his car and hurtled away.

Five hours late wasn't _too _late, was it? He hoped Elena didn't tear her hair out._  
_


	10. Dream Dream Dream

**Chapter Ten:**

Arriving at Elena's, Stefan knocked quietly on the door. He turned his back and noticed Aunt Judith's car wasn't in the driveway, becoming inwardly relieved. Ever since he'd asked Elena to marry him, her aunt had been watching him like a hawk.

Obviously, people nowadays didn't get married when they were 17, but for Stefan, having been brought up in the 17th Century, it wasn't usual.

Anyway, her aunt had become unnerved and wouldn't stop staring. Which was awkward.

He didn't hear Elena at the door until she whispered "Stefan...?" behind him.

Swivelling round with his arms outstretched and what he hoped was an appeasing expression, he froze.

Where he had been expecting the new furious Elena who would take some pleasing before she let him back in, he was met with a dishevelled version, with her eyes standing out against her startlingly pale skin, tears pooling at the corners.

A second later she was in his arms, hugging him so fiercely that he wondered if he hadn't been a vampire - even a weak one - he would have probably been crushed.

"Little love," he murmured soothingly against her hair, "It's alright, I'm sorr-"

She cut him off with a kiss as fierce as her hug. She wound her fingers through his hair, as if he would suddenly disappear if she didn't hold on tightly.

After what seemed like hours, though they were only a few minutes, she pulled him into the house, firmly shutting the door behind her with the click of the lock.

Stefan stared and opened his mouth to ask why the precautions, when she placed a finger on her lips and motioned him to follow. He complied, relieved to have the old Elena back, anyhow.

Once they were seated opposite each other at the dining room table, Elena spoke.

"Stefan, I don't know how to begin..." he voice was hoarse, as if she'd been crying recently, and she wouldn't look him in the eyes. Stefan started to feel stirrings of unease. He reached for her hands, but she drew them back. "No...I can't Stefan, you need to let me finish."

Stefan's breath caught but he silently withdrew his hands from the table, and placed them on his lap.

"Right." Elena continued, staring at the place where they had been "Last week, I was with Bonnie for a sleepover, remember?"

Stefan remembered. It was the night Elena had turned all...possessive.

"Well, I was trying to sleep when Bonnie kept muttering, tossing and turning. It looked like she was having a nightmare, and she woke with a stifled scream...She showed me the dream afterwards. Some kind of magic. I saw..." Elena's breathing became hitched, like she was trying not to cry again.

Stefan wanted to ease her pain, but was afraid to set her off, so he sat motionless, waiting for her to carry on.

"She has it every night now, it starts off with Damon, you and me, all sitting in the Boarding House, chatting. She can't hear anything though, so I couldn't either. But Damon...he's agitated, gesturing wildly, furious about something, and I...leave. Then a woman walks in, tall and proud. She..._kisses_ Damon and they are both obviously in love. They look into each other's eyes, and her back is to you so you don't see her face - her _eyes_. They glow red or something and Damon's face becomes crueller while still affectionate, if that makes sense. They both turn to glare at you, and after some more talking, Damon swans off. And you're left alone. With the woman. She starts slowly walking towards you, like...like a predator stalking her prey! And you don't move. You stay sitting like you're immobilised and then she - she attacks you. And you don't stop her, _at all_! Don't even defend yourself, and - and Bonnie wakes up, scared stiff for you." Elena finished with a whisper.

Finally, she looked up to see his face and promptly burst into tears. "Oh, Stefan!"

Ever since the mention of the woman, Stefan had sat as if he'd been frozen, eyes wide. Now he flew around the table and gathered her up in his arms. She tried to twist away, burying her head in her hands, but he held firm "Hey, hey Elena, it's okay, it was only a dream. I'm here now."

Elena shook her head and mumbled something through her fingers. Gently, he prised them away from her face, and asked "What's wrong, Elena?"

Elena took a deep breath and said "I shouldn't have left... I should have been with you, tried to protect you!"

At first he was confused, then he realised what she meant. "Oh, no Elena, don't think like that! It was a dream, just a dream, and dreams never happen the way you want them to."

Elena sniffed. "But it was _Bonnie's _dream, Stefan..."

Stefan shook his head "Even witches can have normal, boring dreams. Don't think anything of it."

Elena started composing herself again. "And that's why I've been angry at Damon. He just left, too! And he looked mad before that, like he _hated_ you..."

Stefan shook his head again "We have our differences, love. In the past and still in the present. But he doesn't hate me. Not now." He wondered why he felt so sure about this topic. He hadn't been so resolute before...

"Elena?"

She gazed up at him, finally at rest "Hmm?"

"What did this woman look like? The one in the dream."

"Oh." She scrunched her eyes shut, trying to remember. "She was tall and...strong because she had to be strong to - you know, hurt...you."

Carefully appearing nonchalant at that, he asked "Her features? Eyes, hair?"

"Well, her eyes flashed red when she looked at Damon, but her hair... Hmm, overall I don't remember what her hair colour was. But bushy and..."

"Yes?" Stefan pressed her.

"This is going to sound ridiculous, because it's a fashion nightmare, but her fringe was...red."


	11. Training, Vampire Style

_I'm sorry for not updating for ages (well, it's felt like ages)! I've been catching up on sleep, now that my exams are over x3 Anyway, hope you enjoy! Actually, hope you even remember what happened in the last chapter :P**  
**_

**Chapter Eleven:**

Was it possibly a harmless dream? Stefan didn't think so. Bonnie hadn't even met Mitsao. That woman was not someone you'd just dream about randomly.

Pacing restlessly around his room, he decided he needed to tell Damon everything. Surely he'd see things from Stefan's point of view, and act immediately?

He would show Damon the right thing to do: leave Mitsao.

It was the _only _thing to do. She was bad news.

Ears pricking up at the sound of the front door closing, he stood at the top of the staircase.

Yes, Damon was alone. Thank God. He hoped he never saw Mitsao again.

He wouldn't think of her again, at least, he wouldn't say/think her name. He hated it.

Walking to the kitchen, he heard his brother humming under his breath. Damon humming? In tune? That was a first.

Cautiously stepping in, he glanced around.

Where was he?

Stefan only had a second to hear the step behind him when a hand loosely wrapped around his throat, and an arm around his torso, preventing him from escaping.

Tensing, he felt rather than heard Damon's chuckle.

"Stefan, you really need to practice being a vampire more often. You never know, I might have been the stuff of your nightmares."

Inadvertently thinking of _her_, he tried to shift away from Damon, but couldn't.

"Okay Damon...you can let me go now."

"Hmm...I don't know. What do you say to a bit of training? Vampire style?"

"Um...I might be able to think better without the feeling of being trapped, you know?"

Still laughing, Damon spun him round and let go. "So it's a yes." It wasn't really a question.

Stefan scrutinised his face, trying to detect anything different - any after effects from being with _her._

Nothing out of the ordinary...He still had that weird pleasant look.

Don't get him wrong, Stefan wanted Damon to be happy and he wouldn't even think of having this conversation if she wasn't a danger to anyone.

Wondering how he was going to start this, he found himself nodding. He wanted to please Damon as much as possible.

Clapping a hand on his back, Damon started to steer him outside.

Startled, he asked "What - now?"

"Ye-ah... That was the point. You're a danger hazard to yourself and - more importantly - me right now."

He asked "Where will I train?"

"Right here." In their backgarden.

"Oh." There was no one else there. "Who will I train with?"

Stefan turned toward Damon, but he was no longer there. This time, he heard the motion behind him and impulsively twisted, bringing up a hand to restrain a coming swing.

There was no one there.

Stefan's eyes darted from side to side. It could be Damon. It could just as easily be someone else...Was that a high laugh he could hear? Or was he hallucinating? He wouldn't take any chances. Besides, Damon wanted him to use his vampire skills -

With a _wham_ he found himself flat on his back among the daisies. _Ow._

Blinking rapidly to clear his head, he saw the profile of his brother crouching over him.

"Me, idiot. I actually thought you were getting good there, brother. But then you lapsed into this deep thinking mode which could give Edward a run for his money."

Stefan's breathing susbsided to normal "Seems you know all about him, _brother_."

Damon's amused stare became acidic. He stood upright and prodded him with his shoe. "Get up. You're making me look ridiculous, not even able to defend yourself."

Mumbling under his breath "You don't need me to help you there." Stefan slowly stood up and stretched. His back ached a little.

Ah well, he wanted to be prepared for her. If he was able to defend himself properly after this, what did a little bruising matter?


	12. Rabbit Damon, Damon Rabbit?

_To The Fictionist: I hope this lives up to your expectations :P_**  
**

**Chapter Twelve:**

A lot of bruises on the other hand...

For what seemed like the 100th time, Stefan detangled himself from the juniper bushes lining their garden. So that was why Damon had chosen their back garden: Softer places to land.

"Come on Stefan! You have to actually _block _your opponent, not just stand there dithering about chipping your nail."

"I am _not _dithering and..." It was no use, Damon had disappeared again.

They had been at it for an hour, but Stefan just couldn't get the hang of it. He needed to concentrate but there were so many distractions to think about.

Oops, he was doing it again.

Standing motionless, Stefan pushed his senses as far as they would go. Damon wouldn't necessarily come from the back. He could be anywhere.

Something shifted in his peripheral vision and he automatically turned his back the opposite way.

Glancing around, all his attention on the object in front of him, he saw it was a rabbit. _But where...?_

Instantly realising his mistake, Stefan twisted round and noticed the hands reaching for him.

Ducking, he tried to slip away, but he lost his sense of direction and barrelled into Damon. He yelped and tried to push away, but his brother wasn't being lenient.

Forcing him to the ground in a chokehold, Stefan gave up trying to fight his way out, and waited for Damon to realise him.

Which wasn't happening.

"Dammit Stefan! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Stefan hoped Damon knew he couldn't answer, what with being in a chokehold...

"How many times have I told you to never focus on one object solely, but to cast your senses _around_?"

Stefan tried to reply "I didn't know it was a rabbit!" but what came out was indecipherable.

Seeming to just realise that he was slowly turning purple, Damon let him go. Stefan took in huge gulps of air and lay back on the grass.

Damon's lips twitched "You thought the rabbit was me, didn't you?"

Stefan sighed "Yes. Don't know why I thought you were cute, small and fluffy."

Damon smirked "Right. Come one, once more."

Stefan groaned. Damon chuckled and, reaching down to his wrists, hauled him up.

Stefan liked having this quality time with his brother, but he didn't think he could take another impact with the ground/bushes. He already felt like mush. Wondering why Damon hadn't taken off yet, he looked towards him.

Damon was staring off into the distance. He noticed Stefan looking at him and said "Actually, I need to go to Mitsao's place."

Stefan stiffened. He couldn't help it. It was a knee jerk reaction. Hoping Damon hadn't seen, he tried to relax.

Too late he realised Damon _had _seen. And was regarding him with a closed expression. "What is it?"

Stefan cleared his throat. He may as well get it over with.

"It's...Mitsao, Damon. There's...something not quite right about her." Words started flowing out of his mouth "Bonnie had a disturbing dream about her, and when you aren't here, she's..._evil_." Damon's eyes narrowed. "Okay, not _evil_, just - I have a feeling, a bad feeling about her, and I think you shouldn't...see her." Stefan finished.

Damon's face betrayed no emotion. Stefan took a step forward but found himself flung into the brick wall bordering the bushes and garden. He was held there by a hand around his throat, and Damon's face inches from his own.

"Who would have thought this of you, Stefan?"

Stefan struggled to reply but the hand was clenched too tightly. And he was sure Damon knew this time.

"Jealous are you? Want me all to yourself? Don't want to see me happy?"

Stefan shook his head slightly, trying to form words.

Damon's eyes glinted. Black...or red? "Or maybe you want her for yourself? Forget about Elena - you want a _vampire_. One of your own." He looked him up and down, distaste clear in his expression. "Not that anyone would think you were one of us. You know what Mitsao told me the first time she laid eyes on you? She thought you were a petty human. I'm disgusted."

He let go of Stefan and watched him, with a fathomless expression, drop to the ground, shaking his head.

Stefan tried to rise quickly, but by the time he had gotten to his knees, Damon had gone.

Looked like their training had finished.

For some reason, Stefan missed it.


	13. Troublesome Little Brothers

_I'm so sorry guys! I've just had no time this summer to write chapters! But here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Or...maybe don't enjoy, there's not much t__o like in this._**  
**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Wearily walking into the house, for the second time that day, Stefan did a doubletake when he saw the figure in front of him. This time, however, he did not shout out. The look in her eyes made him glad he didn't.

When it was clear Mitsao was not going to do anything apart from stand with her hands on her hips about a metre apart from Stefan, he decided to start with the pleasantries.

"Hello Mitsao, if it was Damon you were looking for, he's just gone...to see you." He added, almost as an afterthought "So if you hurry now, you might catch him."  
He just wanted her gone! He didn't think he could deal with her right now, not after the events of today.

Mitsao finally stepped towards him. "I think troublesome little brothers need to be taught a lesson."

_Oh God, that sounds ominous. _Stefan decided that if the worst came to the worst, he'd make a run for it. He didn't think he could stand a chance against this monstrous being, even if she _was _a female.

"Now look Mitsao, we really need to have a _pleasant _chat about - argh!"

Suddenly his ears were filled with a painful shrill ringing. Falling to his knees, he cupped his hands over his ears in a fruitless attempt to block it out.

He realised he was bowed down and, rearing his head up, he saw Mitsao standing directly in front of him, laughing delightedly.

He couldn't think why and he tried to stand but her face turned menacing - eyes flashing, and the pain increased a notch.

Realising that Mitsao must have something to do with his torment, Stefan tried to lunge at her but all he achieved was a stagger and a crippling pain went through his spine. Almost blacking out, he tumbled to the floor.

Barely able to look up a few inches, he glimpsed two booted legs towering over him. Mitsao crouched and pulled Stefan's hair, craning his head back almost to the point of snapping.

The ringing ceased, although he still had a dull ache in his back.

"I am sick of you ruining my relationship with Damon. You aren't fit to be his brother. You think I didn't hear your conversation just now about me? Believe me, Stefan, I have powers you can only dream of. Soon, Damon and I will go and explore the world together and he'll forget he even had a pathetic little brother like you. That's right, he'll _leave _you." Mitsao inclined her head "Unless you leave him first?"

Abruptly she let go of his hair and he just managed to prevent his head from hitting the floor.

Momentarily glad at the lack of any force from her, Stefan slowly sat up and swiftly looked around. No one there.

There was a creak and he jumped up, crouching a bit with a groan.

"If you leave Damon, go live somewhere else - with your fiance, I'll leave you alone, and Damon and I will have a prefect relationship."

"I'm doing no such thing!"

"If you don't...It might not just be you having a hard time... Also, don't mention this unpleasant encounter to him. If you do..."

The creak from behind, again Stefan tried to turn quickly, only to be met with a sharp pain to his head and blackness.**  
**


	14. Whatever It Takes

_So sorry I haven't written for ages! Literally, I've not had the time! And, I've got a new obsession - SMALLVILLE! Tom Welling! 3 I'm going to read all the Clark Kent fanfiction I can find :D Any of you Smallville fans? By the way, TheFictionist, I am waiting for an update PLEEASSEEE!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, yes I agree, Mitsao is plain evil ;)_

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Aching pain in his head and spine. Confusion. Where was he? Trying to open his eyes but failing. Twitching his fingers. Pain.

"Stefan?" Damon.

At the sound of his voice, Stefan's eyes automatically opened. _Ow!_ The bright light hurt his head. He could see a dark, blurred figure to his left, but avoided looking at him. Blinking, he tried to clear his head.

"Thank God. What happened?" Hands gently shook him.

Trying to sit up, he was aware that he was on the couch. He twisted to face away from his brother.

"It was..." The name was on the tip of his tongue, but the whole previous conversation came flooding back.

"Who did this?" Damon's voice was hard.

Stefan had to think quick. Should he obey her? And what better time than now? He couldn't do that to Damon!...But he had to. To protect him, until he could destroy her. So now was the time.  
Cringing inwardly at the scene to follow, Stefan abruptly got off the couch, turning his face away from his brother. He made his voice as distant as possible.

"It was nothing."

"What? You lying on the floor looking battered isn't 'nothing' and you know it. Who did this to you?"  
Stefan could see that Damon wouldn't let this go and he knew what he had to do. Hurting himself and Damon wouldn't be easy.

All the mental and pysical pain, worry, confusion, hate and envy Mitsao had inflicted upon him came bursting out: "YOU DID!" Shouted Stefan still with his back to Damon.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was at -"

"Yes, you were at _Mitsy's _place. And I don't mean now, have you forgotten our _CONVERSATION_ earlier? Am I such a tiny part of your life, you can just shove me to the side and do whatever you want? You never listen to my opinion, you don't _value _my opinion and I'm sick of it. Completely. I tried to talk to you earlier, and look how that ended - you swanning off doing whatever you want - as usual - and me left here -" He couldn't carry on.

Slience. He wanted to turn around. He wanted to take it back. But...He couldn't. Still there was silence.

Without making a sound, Damon appeared in front of him. His features were completely masked. As usual. He said in a neutral tone "Look Stefan, I see there are some issues with Mitsao here, but we can -"

"No." It was easier when Damon put on his poker face. Stefan could almost believe he didn't care. "Mitsao isn't the reason for this. She's just made me realise that I - I don't want to live here... with you, anymore..."

Instant surprise flitted across Damon's face. Stefan could tear his eyes away. Maybe Damon really did care about him, more than he let on, and would listen about Mitsao? Why was Stefan obeying her anyway? Who was she, to come barging into their life? This wasn't right, this was absurd. He would speak out, he would defy her. He needed to...  
- But wait. He wouldn't let her give his brother a '_hard time_', not with her stange powers. He needed to leave for Damon's safety.

Realising he'd just been standing there, he rearranged his features to hatred and rushed up to his room, shoving things into his bag. Not before a quick detour...

"Stefan..." Was that a plea in his voice?

"Stop it Damon! Stop pretending you care! You never have. I bet it was all a pretence last time in Mystic Falls too, wasn't it?"

A fist loomed in Stefan's vision and thumped him across the face. Steggering, he tripped onto his bed. Maybe he went a little too far...

"_WHAT THE HELL!_ You want to know what I lost in _pretending _to care about you? My...Katherine. So I see what is happening. Did you want me to give up Mitsao for you too? And now I'm not, your whining? What a pathetic baby. Even when you're hundreds of years old, you act like an idiotic baby. _Idiot._  
Get out."

Stefan blinked, momentarily stunned. He knew he was going to leave anyway, but to be told to, so forcefully...

"What are you waiting for? Get out! I don't care where you go. I feel sorry for Elena now, I wonder what she's getting into. I'll see if I know, after marrying Mitsao in a few weeks time - "

"No! You - you can't -" This was all wrong. _Marriage?_

"Shut up." Damon looked murderous. "Get. Out."

Stefan helplessly looked around for anything else but found nothing worth keeping. All his resolve had dissolved in the heat of Damon's speech, Stefan disheartedly went down the stairs, not without a rough shove.

Damon's voice driften down from the top when Stefan was at the door. "I don't ever want to see you again. I want no memories of my lousy family, and if I ever do lay my eyes on you..."

The threat went unspoken. Stefan took one last lingering look at his brother, but found no comfort from his expression, which was no longer masked, but no better.

Walking through the door, he was going to close it softly, but it was wrenched from his grasp and slammed shut.

With the echo of the door fading away, Stefan took something out of his pocket. It was the card Damon had earlier, in the kitchen. It said 'To my lovely Damon, my adress and key for you to come always: 4 Maple Eoad, Mystic Falls'.

Stuck with cellotape was the key. Stefan made a strong resolution to himself in his head.

_I WILL SAVE YOU BROTHER, WHATEVER IT TAKES._


	15. Quick to Please, Quick to Anger

_Yes, I know this is a frequent occurrence, but please don't be mad at me for updating so late! :)_

_The Fictionist: You know, I was thiiinkkinggg, seeing as I've got a new chapter, are you any closer to a new one too? ;) Oh and I still haven't watched any of Season 3. I'm scared of seeing Delena and hating it :/ have there been any amazing Stelena bits?  
_

_Krishnaa: Thank you - it's always nice to have good reviews :) Again - sorry for not updating regularly! :S_

__**Chapter Fifteen (Damon's POV):  
**

****_How dare he! That little rascal! Thinking he could make me feel - what? Remorse? Aren't I allowed a life of my own without my little brother? To think that he was complaining about Katherine -?_

A shattering sound and sudden pain lancing up his arm made Damon refocus on what was in front of him. A broken mirror with shards hanging off it. Glancing down, he realised his hand was clenched in a fist and blood was dripping from it.

Ah well, his cuts would heal soon. Both physically and mentally.

He wouldn't let his brother get through to him ever again. He was gone. All Damon had to do was forget he even had a brother. No way was he turning up to his precious wedding.

He didn't let any emotion near his cold heart except anger. It was better that way.

Turning around, he headed for his bedroom when there was a knock from the front door. _It better not be..._

Flitting to the door, he yanked it open. "Oh Mitsao." Quickly, he rephrased his welcome to a warmer one. "I've missed you Mitsy, come in!"

She didn't like it when he showed anger or exapseration with her. She felt that dealings he had with his brother should be kept within the family.

And now, Damon totally agreed. He didn't want any thing in the way of this pure relationship. There was a twinge of...anxiety...at the back of his mind in the way he thought of his brother as a 'thing' that could be discarded, but he quickly regained his composure and smothered it.

That's what happened when he was around Mitsao - he was easily able to forget all else and just focus on her. Which made things cool for rare situations like these, when all his emotions were at bursting point.

Mitsao's voice brought him back to reality. "Darling, you're thinking again, I told you not to do that. It's not good for your complexion."

Her tinkling laugh filled the hallway, which made him want to grin and pull her in for a kiss. He bent down, breathing in her soothing aroma but stopped abruptly when he caught sight of the TV.

Had it only been a couple of days ago when Stefan had been playing that stupid game? You see, his brother was all stupid, he just couldn't grow up could he?

Damn it! He'd broken his promise to forget about him!

Mitsao gave a massive sigh and pushed him away. "All right Damon, what's up?" She glanced around. He thought he glimpsed a sly smile creeping on her face, but it was gone in an instant, so he couldn't be sure. "Say...Where's the annoying bro today? I'd have thought he'd be moping around behind doors as usual." Damon laughed! Mitsao was so funny!

He cleared his throat and announced, for himself and Mitsao "The mope I had mistaken for a brother is gone, so I no longer have a brother. All I want is you, baby."

Mitsao shrieked with delight, which was music to his ears and grabbed him for a kiss.

* * *

**(Mitsao's POV):**

She no longer needed to use her powers on him. He was fast changing, now his pest of a brother was no longer there to bring out his humanity.

Soon, so soon, he will be transformed and there will be nothing anyone could do about it, least of all the weakling.

Just a few more days, then their 'wedding' will be over, and he'll become like all the others before him...completely _hers_.


	16. The Day It All Ends, Estranged

_I bet you're suprised I'm updating again so early but I'm keeping my promi_se ;) _Sorry it's short! Okay, if the layout of my next few chapters is too complex to follow, please tell me!  
_

**The Day It All Ends Part 1 - Elena's POV (1):**

**8:00am  
**

Elena woke up and all she felt was pleasure at having Stefan lying next to her, stroking her hair.

Stefan opened his eyes, and for a second, they were staring into each other's eyes. Then all of a sudden he grimaced, bringing himself to a sitting position with his head in his hands.

"Stefan?" Elena put her arms around him, blinking away sleep. She had asked no questions when he had turned up unannounced at her home last night, dishevelled and needing a place to stay. Obviously he had had a fight with Damon, but as to why he had completely come out of his house with a bag full of meagre belongings, there hadn't been a word.

She wondered how bad the argument was to have made Damon kick him out...or Stefan to leave? They had been inseparable since Italy. "A penny for you thoughts." Elena whispered. That seem to snap him out of his reverie, and he smiled at her.

"It's nothing love. Just a little look into the recent past..." His voice trailed off.

Elena got out of bed and sat down at her desk, brushing her hair and looking at Stefan through the mirror "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Stefan seemed really reluctant to say anything about last night. Elena could understand that he wouldn't want her to get involved with family problems, but she was naturally very curious, and for some reason, she couldn't shake off the feeling that a certain person was also involved...or would be soon.

"It's...complicated. Damon..." There was a barely noticeable choke over the name, but Elena did notice it. She knew Stefan inside and out. "He has a new girlfriend, and we don't agree on...her."

Elena stiffened. It was all slotting into place. If only he'd describe the girl to her...She got up and asked in a nonchalant way "Damon has a new girlfriend? Really? Is it serious, or is it just...to feed his appetite?"

"Well, seeing as I'm no longer part of the family because of her, I think it's more than just a playful game, even with his twisted sense of humour."

Elena stood up and strode over to him "You're not _what_?"

Stefan stared back at her with tears in his eyes.

Elena knew how much being Damon's brother meant to him, and of all the horrid things he'd ever done before, she could not believe Damon would do this to Stefan - of his own free will.

It was time she had a chat with her recently estranged fiancé's brother and his girlfriend.


	17. The Day It All Ends, 'Course I'm a Vamp

_Yay more readers :) Basically, starting from the last chapter, on this day (in the story), Elena will give her POV for it, then Stefan will from the beginning again, then I'll take it from there but you've got to look at the time at the top of the chapter carefully, because it coincides with the other POV! I hope it's not complicated! If you don't understand, tell me :)  
_

_I hope you guys don't mind me replying to your comments here. I'm scared of not living up to your expectations :S :  
_

_Krishnaa: I'll try to! Sometimes I need to have small chapters to keep the story going. Merry Christmas to you too, I hope you have a fun one! Then we have to go back to school/college etc :( Yay, Stefan and Damon! Cool, I'm inspired to watch it now. I love Stelena but definitely, the two brothers together are much better :) x_

_vdemily: Sorry! I just thought, seeing as the books came first, they deserve this story better? And I'm following The Fictionist, seeing as this is a kind of continuation :)_

_daydreamer4live2011: Haha thank you I agree too :) I love Bamon too (in the books of course) And...maybe...your wish will be fulfilled...;) Don't worry, I love to read how other people think the story will go, and sometimes I get influenced enough to alter it from my way a little. Wow six? :P  
_

_The Fictionist: I'm wondering whether the link on your wall made more people read this? If so, thank you so much :) And thanks for inspiring me to make this too!_

**The Day It All Ends Part 1 - Elena's POV (2):**

**3:45pm:**

Now she was nearing the house, she didn't feel as confident as she had been this morning.

Stefan had made an excuse that he'd go and search for more houses to live in, and took off a little while after their conversation. She had waited for him for ages but he still didn't come.

This made it easier for Elena to go to the Boarding House, for she knew Stefan would not have let her anywhere near that place, under the circumstances.

Knocking on the door, she waited for only a split second when it was yanked roughly open by a glaring Damon. His hair was ruffled and his shirt hanging open, and he looked like he just got out of bed.

As soon as he saw her, his glare didn't change, even though she knew it hadn't been primarily for her.

Before she could open her mouth he said "_If _you came here to plead to me to allow your _boyfriend _back, don't bother. And if it's because you're bored of him already, just throw him out to the dogs, so to speak - he won't argue, that pathetic little -"

"Damon!" Elena was shocked to hear him speak like this. Especially about his own brother. She struggled to control herself. "It's...not about Stefan, not really. Can I come in?"

Damon looked about to say something but he just indicated with his head.

Elena walked in. To be honest, she had been expecting the worst: parties in every room, girls hanging off of every armchair compelled to stay, because that's what Damon did when he was angry/upset. But there was nothing. At least not to her eye. That seemed to make it worst.

"So does St- he know you're here? Did he send you to do his dirty work?"

Elena caught the correction and had to take a deep breath to stop herself shouting at him, and turned to face him. "No. And I don't intend on telling him."

They stood staring at each other for a couple of seconds then Elena blurted out "Look. I lied. This is about -"

Damon interrupted with a glint in his eyes "Don't even think about it. I bet he came to you all upset and crying, right? Did he say I was the baddie, kicking him out? Oh boohoo. So he neglected to mention the fact that he _wanted to leave? _Yeah, that's right. Before I did what I should have done ages ago, he told me with a whiny voice 'I don't want to live with you any more.' So what was I supposed to answer to that? You tell me."

Elena didn't know what to say "He didn't exactly tell me the details. He just said you had a new girlfriend that you both didn't agree on -"

"Oh no no no. We are not discussing this now." With a glance upstairs he grabbed her arm with surprising ferocity. "I think you'd better leave before -"

"Before what?" Elena knew Damon well but there was a new expression on his face rarely seen before. He looked for a split second...frightened?

"Before -"

"Before I see who my fiancé's little, delicious smelling friend is."

As soon as she heard that voice, she knew. Without having to turn around she knew what the speaker would like.

Damon's hands clenched tighter ever so slightly. She felt breath on the back of her neck.

"So, this is who the weakling's going to marry, huh? I must say, they share the same traits; meddlesome children! Though she has a stronger air about her than even he does, and him being a vampire! He is a total disgrace to your kind, Damon."

Damon's eyes were fathomless. "I know dear -"

Elena whipped round "Wait, '_your' _kind? You're not a vampire?" Yep, she was right, this woman was exactly the same as the dream. Except, scarier because right now, she looked like she wanted to kill someone, probably her.

"What? I said _our _kind. Of course I'm a vampire."

"No you didn't -"

Damon, still holding her arm, dragged her to the doorway. "I think Elena _was __just leaving_..."

Elena struggled uselessly. "Damon! Let go!" She heard laughter from behind and furiously, she whipped her head back.

"How dare you control these two brothers' lives! Who do you think you are?" She didn't mean to take that tone, especially in the presence of two very powerful beings.

However, she expected justice and fairness in the world, and always protected the ones she loved.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It cut through the tension like a knife. Seeing Stefan on the caller ID, she freed herself from Damon and walked further away form them.

"Hey Stefan, look there's something not right here -"

"Elena, where are you?"

"I'm just at the Boarding H - ah!" The phone was kicked out of her hand and flew through the air. Elena stared at her wrist. It was bent at an awkward angle and somewhere at the back of her mind, 'BROKEN' was screaming aloud, but all she cared was that it hurt badly.

She just had enough time to glance at Mitsao right in front of her and a shout from her right, before something reflected red in her eyes and she was flung back, with a scream, hitting the wall with a sickening crack, and instantly falling unconscious.

The phone was lying in a bed of weeds. A tinny voice could be heard.

"Elena, speak to me! Elena? _Elena!_"

The End? ;)


	18. The Day It All Ends, Someone to Live For

_I_'_m sorry for the readers who don't like Elena's POV, but I needed her in the house for a part which is coming up! :) And I know, I know guys, I can't wait for Mitsao to meet her very deserved ending, but patience is a virtue ;)_

**The Day It All Ends Part Two - Stefan's POV (1):**

**10:00am**

Stefan looked up at the apartment. Mitsao owned all the rooms? Wow, she was rich.

Shaking his head, he strained to hear any movement inside. There wasn't any, but he felt the presence of a being in every room. With the same smell of Mitsao's. Whoever they were, they were like her. Whatever she was.

Slipping in was easy, with the key. There were so many rooms, he didn't know where to start.

Walking along the hallway, he saw each door had a name on it: 'Brady', 'Alaric', Matt', 'Tyler' [they're not the characters from the books/show, I just wanted to put some significant names :p], 'Damon'. He stopped.

Why would Damon already have a room in the apartment? _Unless...Unless the wedding is today! _Controlling his breathing, he pressed his ear to the door, hearing nothing inside.

The door easily opened and Stefan immediately caught his brother's scent. Tears came to his eyes when he recalled last night's events. He missed his brother's familiar presence already.

Taking a deep breath, he controlled himself yet again. This was the only way he could save him, and he would make his brother proud. That is, if he wasn't really in love with Mitsao. If Damon was, then he'd be truly dead in a heartbeat. Better not think of the consequences, if it was a mistake.

Stefan scanned the room. Where to start? There was a bed, a desk, a bathroom.

The bed was unmade, and he had an urge to make it. Obviously Mitsao wasn't going to be a great mate/wife if she didn't tidy things properly.

Walking closer to it, he pulled back the covers and almost gagged. It reeked of her.

If there was really going to be a wedding, he was definitely going to anonymously leave some perfume for her. Or maybe soap?

Grimacing, he picked up a strand of her hair. A flicker of intuition sparked in his mind.

Quickly, he gathered all the strands of hair he could find in a clump (_What the heck, was she MOULDING?)_ and straightened up, flushed with excitement.

He turned to the door and almost died with fright (which was happening a lot recently) when he saw a shadowy figure creeping outside. He'd stupidly left the door open.

Suddenly it jumped through the doorway into the room. Stefan backed away.

The guy looked no older than himself. He took in the whole surroundings in a single glance, then focussed on Stefan.

This was it. It was either kill or be killed. He had to escape.

Taking a more predatory stance, Stefan was about to pounce when the guy's eyes flashed, and he was immobilised.

_No...! _He found he could still move and spat out "What are you?"

The guy looked at him pitifully. He opened his mouth and croaked "I don't know."

Stefan tried to move his limbs, but to no avail. "Please, just let me go. I need to save my brother!"

It seemed to dawn on the guy who he was talking about. He gasped "Yes, you must! The power will not work if he has a connection with someone, something to live for. For you; sibling love, hope - that will break the spell. You must hurry. You see, she'll make him just like her - like me. My name's Peter Akroyd."

"Akroyd? Aren't you the vampire famous for his notorious killing of the Senator of Mystic Falls, then disappeared out of the blue 2 years ago?"

Peter went up close to Stefan, staring into his eyes "I had someone to live for. My soul mate. But _she _snatched me for her own cause. We had a wedding, made me believe she loved me - and I her. She changed me. It's only when my true mate died in my arms, trying to protect me from her, did the spell break. But it was too late." He gulped "Abbie was dead forever, so I played along with that bitch, and I've been trapped here for _2 __years_!"

Taking a deep breath, he stepped back "So I suggest you save your brother from eternal hardship and go kick her ass... Before she -"

"But what _is _she? What are you people?"

"I honestly can't say. A demon? Sure feels like hell here." His eyes flashed and Stefan would have fallen forward if Peter hadn't caught him. "But I think you should know -"

"Sorry, no time! I need to go!" He raced forward then turned around "But thank you for your help!" He turned once again to go but was stopped by a booming "Stefan!"

He whipped around. "How do you know my name?"

"Never mind that now. I think you should know...My vampire mate tried to stop her from changing me, the same way you'll try to..."

Stefan gulped "How...err...How did she die?"

Peter lokoed at him sadly "Just one word. I think you know. By the way, if you're successful, don't forget me. Please." It looked like it was the first time he'd ever been nice for quite a while.

"Don't worry, I won't."

They clasped each other's hands in a pact of friendship, then he raced away. It was time he took some action against Mitsao, before she did anything worse to Damon.


	19. The Day It All Ends, Tonight

_**OH BY THE WAY, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CHARACTERS :O ****I hope no one can sue me for not saying this at the very beginning! Although I wish I had created Stelena - cos they are awesome :)**  
_

_After this chapter, I PROMISE there will be lots of Stefan and Damon interaction you'll be jumping for joy!  
And don't worry about telling me criticisms on spelling or anything else - a writer needs them!  
Anyone like Bamon? In the books, I sure do!_

**The Day It All Ends Part Two - Stefan's POV (2):**

**3:45pm**

"Bonnie, please, we need to hurry! She could be doing anything to him!"

"I'm sorry Stefan, but the only way we'll be able to destroy her is if we know what she is!"

Bonnie had taken the condensed version of events quite well, surprisingly. Then again, she had known that her dream wasn't a figment of her imagination. That woman would always be evil, and now Damon was the next victim. Stefan knew she couldn't let that happen.

With the strands of hair he had picked from the bed, she was trying to find a spell in her big book to show the identity of the supplier (of the hair). Once she knew, she could find another spell to destroy Mitsy, and all the power she had over his brother.

A good plan, but one that took time.

Just as he was about to flit over to his - Damon's, he mentally corrected himself - house and rescue his brother by himself, Bonnie cried "I've got it!"

Grabbing the book, she pulled it closer towards her and started chanting, wafting her hand over the hair.

"Akianasha due lo mana ka. Akianasha due lo mana ka. Akianasha due lo mana KA!" (AUTHOR'S NOTE: You can imagine how many red squiggly lines I have under those words ;P)

Bonnie's eyes closed, then opened. They were opaque, misty white.

Stefan stepped forward but was brought to a halt when the hair disintegrated and there was a flash.

"Bonnie?" He tentatively touched Bonnie's shoulder, and crippling pain went through him.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor with Bonnie shaking him. "Stefan! I am so glad you're all right! You should never touch me when I'm in my witch mode. I have some sort of defence mechanism against anything that might be evil, and I'm afraid that means you because of your species."

"Right, sorry!" He sat up groggily. "So what did you find?"

"I seems like our girlfriend here is a kitsune. She's some sort of fox-spirit, attracted to powerful beings. Damon in this case."

Stefan whispered "Those creatures of old? They still exist?"

"I'm afraid so." Bonnie read the book "And I know how we can kill her. But...I'll need your help, your strength."

Stefan nodded frantically. "Anything, Bonnie. I'll do anything."

He noticed her falter, and glance at him quickly. "What! What is it?"

"The thing is...Your strength might not be enough - "

"Who can be stronger than a vampire? Can we never destroy her?" He was starting to get hysterical.

"No Stefan, stop, listen to me." She grabbed his shoulders. "_You're _strength might not be enough. How long ago did you feed...properly?"

Stefan relaxed slightly "Oh. Right. My stupid diet. Umm... at a club when we first met her, but I was interrupted. Nothing since."

"Then I suggest you feed off me now, to get maximum strength."

He stared at her in horror "Bonnie! I couldn't, you said before that you would kill any vampire who'd - "

"Stefan!" Her voice started wavering "It's to save Damon."

Those four words conveyed a lot of meaning, Stefan realised.

"All right. First I just want to make sure Elena's all right, I've left her by herself almost all day."

Taking out his mobile, he called Elena's. She picked up, and sounded urgent "Hey Stefan, look there's something not right here - "

"Elena, where are you?" What did she mean by 'here', was she not at home?

"I'm just at the Boarding H - ah!" he heard a shout that sounded like Damon, and then the most awful scream. That could only be...

"Elena, speak to me! Elena? _Elena_!" He frantically redialled her number, but no answer.

Bonnie stared at him with a terrified expression "What happened, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Oh my god, she's got her. She's got Elena. Before she was cut off, she said she was at the Boarding House...I...I - "

"Stefan, go now! I'll follow after you with my car. I'll be there, don't worry. Just super-speed now."

He still stood there, with wild eyes. She gave him a none too gentle shove "_GO!_"

He recollected his thoughts, gave a nod, then sped off.

She'd taken his brother, and now his love...She was going to pay.

The battle had been set, and one way or another, it was going to end tonight.

* * *

Wow, that actually sounds really ominous! :P I have the next chapter all planned out and rearing to go, but please review first! :D


	20. The Day It All Ends, Breathe Slow

_The Fictionist:__ No, I hadn't noticed, but thanks for telling me! Do you really think so? Wow :D Oh and, is there a chance of another chapter from you? pleease!  
_

_daydreamer4life2011 Thank you :) I know, I know, but I like to to put in twists and turns :D_

**The (Very Long) Day It All Ends Part Two - Stefan's POV (3):**

**4:30pm:**

He didn't think, he just ran in. Not before glimpsing Elena's phone outside, which made his anger come boiling to the surface... He crossed the threshold.

"Elena!" he called quietly, in the vain hope she would be able to hear him. Where could she be? In the cellar, all chained up?

He was aware that he was very much in the lion's den at the moment, and this house, with all its familiarities, felt like a stranger to him.

A door swung creakily open on his right. The kitchen. Lifting his foot to take one step towards it, for the first time in his life he remembered Damon's advice.

Quick as a cheetah he whipped round, but as always, he was just a little too slow for his brother.

A hard force slammed him on the coffee table in the hallway and brandished a sharply filed wooden stake.

"I thought I told you never to set foot in here again."

Stefan had difficulty tearing his eyes away from the deadly weapon held so close to his chest, to look at his brother's face.

Cold. Unforgiving. A stranger's eyes, like the warm humour, sibling affection that he'd seen in the past had been just a dream.

Stefan tried to twist away from that stake and Damon, but the point dug in. Just a little, but it still hurt.

He started taking shallow breaths, fearing that if he breathed deeply or even normally, it would be the death of him.

Funny, the breath he needed to live, could kill him... He didn't feel like laughing.

A shake made him fix his eyes on his brother's.

"Well? Have you got a death wish?"

"You have Elena!" Could Damon have changed beyond the point of no return? Tears came to his eyes at the though of losing his brother forever.

Damon mistook those tears for Elena, and grinned cruelly. "Ah, you would risk your life for your beloved." He tilted his head "As would I."

Stefan didn't want to hear those words, and he knew Damon knew it. Forgetting the stake for a minute, he grabbed Damon's shirt and pulled him closer.

Taken by surprise, the wooden stick went awry and slipped out of Damon's hands. "Damon! Listen to me! Stay away from her! She's stupid, evil..."

It was no use, if possible, Damon's face became colder and Stefan was almost surprised no ice clung to him.

Mitsao's smell was musty around here. Was she with Elena?

Stefan changed his tactic. "I went to her apartment! Yeah, I saw millions of room with names on them, and I met Peter Akroyd! She doesn't love you, she's gonna change you like she did him, you -"

"ENOUGH!"

Stefan went flying through the air to smash into the mirror adorning the wall in the living room. Falling to the floor, shards shattered all around him while he did his best to cover his head. His shirt protected him to some degree, but it soon shredded to long strips, causing some splinters to dig in to his skin.

Pain lanced up, jerking him to a crouched position while he desperately trying to pull out the splinters.

His fingers slipped on the blood flowing around the objects. Wincing, he threw out two, but before he could successfully take the last piece of glass out, he was roughly hauled to his feet.

"You shouldn't have come here. She won't like this..."

Stefan couldn't think over the pain. Why hadn't he told Damon about Bonnie's dream? It seemed essential.

Putting his hands up in a placating gesture, he pleaded with his eyes. He felt like crying all out - he just wanted his brother back!

"Please D-Damon, I just need to tell you of a dream."

His brother opened his mouth but Stefan carried on, saying the words that might break through Mitsao's trance just for a second. "_Bonnie's _dream!"

Abruptly, Damon let go of him and nodded curtly. Swaying slightly, Stefan described it quickly.

However, he left out the part of Damon being in the room as well, for, in the future, he didn't want his brother to ever feel like he could have done something to save Stefan. The guilt would be worse than dying. Peter was living proof.

He concluded with "So, I need to see Elena, and get her out of here!"

Damon's expression didn't change, but he jerked his head to the sofa. Stefan looked...and his blood froze.

Elena was lying on the sofa, as pale as death, with a trickle of blood running down her chin.

"No..." His breath left his body. Vampire! They'd changed Elena into a bloody vampire! He was going to kill them!

His blood boiled to maximum, and without any reason in his head, he flung himself at his brother, blind with fury.

* * *

Hope you guys like the first Stefan/Damon in what seems like a loooong time :P


	21. The Day It All Ends, A Greater Bond

_daydreamer4life2011: Sorry! Well... it's to keep you coming back for more! ;D_

_The Fictionist: No problem, I'll be waiting :D Oh, by the way, I'm going to start watching the VD Series 3 tomorrow :D Can I PM you when I do, and talk about it?  
_

**The Day It All Ends Part two - Stefan's POV (4):****  
**

**5:00pm  
**

Fists flying, overpowering rage. Tears were pouring down his face, tears he could no longer hold back.

He had wanted to hurt his brother, and succeeded, but that was only because he had surprised him.

Now, Damon was fighting back just as hard, harder even. Stefan's nose had broken, and though it had healed, blood was still flowing down.

"What healed her hand when it was dislocated? What healed her head when it looked like she'd stay unconscious forever? What saved her from death though Mitsao thought it'd be justice for her to either die or become a vampire? MY BLOOD!"

At the end of each question Damon had hit him not so forcefully, now his fist connected with Stefan's right cheekbone, and his head flipped back...and that's when he saw Elena stirring slightly.

And what he had neglected to hear earlier...her heart was still beating.

Slowly, he turned his head to look at Damon, who was still holding his shirt in clenched fists "You didn't kill her?"

For the first time, he had a flicker of hope that he could save his brother. His humanity.

As though in answer, he just shoved Stefan closer to Elena. Wincing at the glass still stuck in his back, he went to her, and leant over her.

She came to, and he made sure the first thing she saw was him. "Stefan!" She cried and sat up to hug him.

But he could see that she was a little dizzy and it was an effort for her to sit up. "Shh, don't get up love, you're hurt."

"And so are you!" She was scrutinising him and he pictured what she could see: A bleeding nose, a massive bruise on his right cheek that was fast turning an ugly colour, and a black eye? Oh and an almost completely destroyed shirt.

"Don't worry about me, little love. Tell me if your hand hurts, it's been put back in place." He didn't say by whom. He gave a huge sigh. "I just want to know why you came here, without telling me."

Why! Didn't she know how evil Mitsao was? _No, _he realised, _she doesn't. I never told her about Mitsao! How could I have been so stupid?_

He saw her glancing around, obviously still a little disoriented. Her eyes lingered on a certain spot and her breath drew in sharply. Stefan looked too.

Sitting in the far side of the room, near the fireplace was Damon looking as calm as ever. He looked ominous, staring at them with eyes so jet-black, they were darker than night. Stefan was a little pleased to see that he looked a little worse for wear too.

His attention was brought back to Elena when she clutched at whatever was left of his shirt. "Please Stefan," she whispered "Can we just leave?"

Stefan closed his eyes, when he heared the mental question _She doesn't believe the premonition, does she?_ He slightly shook his head.

Quick as lightning Damon jumped up and glared daggers at Elena. "You couldn't let it go? Had to cause a scene didn't you?"

Stefan thought he detected a hint of anxiety, which made his feelings soar just a bit. _Was he beginning to care?_

Elena looked confused but she was obviously too tired to understand why he was shouting. She stood up "Damon...I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing. Of your own accord. It's obvious you do. So we should just leave."

Damon flung his arms up "_YOU CAN'T!_" He was talking to her, but looking at Stefan. He looked so angry. From the corner of his eye, Stefan saw Elena flinch.

He wished he wasn't the one causing this scene. What happened to the good old days, of only a few weeks ago? _They're gone forever_, a voice said in his mind, a good imitation of Mitsy's...

Shaking his head, he gently propelled Elena forward. "Elena..." His voice cracked "You should wait at home. Of course you can go." He tried to put as little emphasis as he could on the 'you'. "Me and Damon have some issues to sort out, but I'll come over once we're done."

Elena turned around and he looked in her eyes. They were glistening with fear, longing to be back home snuggled together. "Promise?"

What could he answer to that without saying a lie? He longed for it too. Longed for it so much he wanted to enfold Elena in his arms and whisk her away from this place of darkness.

But he also longed for something else, a bond greater than just love.

He swallowed but said firmly "I'll always be with you."

"That's not answering the -"

"Elena, please. We need to talk. That's all. Bonnie will be waiting outside."

She took a deep breath and he could see that it was an effort for her to smile "I'll see you later then."

She kissed him, gripping him as if she could pull him with her, then let go.

She stopped as she walked up to Damon and Stefan knew the death glare she could give (and was giving) to Damon. Still, he didn't look fazed by it all. One last look back, and she walked through the door to the hallway.

Something in him broke when he realised that this could be the last time he was to see his love. His lovely love.

Now he was alone with his brother.

* * *

I think it was a bit appropriate for me to be listening to _'It ends tonight'_ by All-American Rejects while writing this :P**  
**


	22. The Day It All Ends, Please Don't Leave

_I's just like to warn everyone that this story may not go the way you want it too, but hopefully it'll end the way you want it do, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about that!_ _But I hope you like how I've written it anyway :D Thank you for the reviews!  
_

**The Day It All Ends Part Two - Stefan's POV (5):**

**5:30pm**

There was a deep silence when Elena left the room, and Stefan turned away from his brother, to have time to compose himself before Mitsao came, as he knew she would.

A great pain flashed from his back, and he spun round to see Damon holding a piece of glass covered with blood. His blood.

Reaching round, he felt the wound slowly closing. His mouth automatically opened to utter words of thanks but a hand closed over his mouth and he was pushed onto the sofa.

In that second, Mitsao walked into the room.

How he hated her - His hatred grew just at the sight of her, almost choking him. He wanted to snap her neck, burn her, stake her with the stake that was still in the corridor. But he needed Bonnie's help.

He just needed to wait for the next stage of the 'dream' - for Damon to get out of here. He wouldn't be able to overpower Mitsao _and _fight off her 'lover'.

Damon didn't come back in the dream, so they had every reason to believe that it would all be up to Stefan and Bonnie to destroy her. Then again, Bonnie hadn't been in the room before _she _tortured him, but it was her own dream...

Mitsao stalked up to Damon, grinning manically when she saw the glass of blood in his hands. Obviously she thought he'd been torturing him or something. _Sadistic cow._

"What's this piece of filth doing here, Damon? I thought he'd left for good?"

Damon was staring at the glass. It was like he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Damon!" She snapped. She slapped his hand, dropping it to the floor. "I'm sure you're thinking of ways to hurt him, but don't worry, he's not going anywhere."

Damon lifted his eyes to her face. "He came because Elena was here...As you knew he would..." He had a questioning tone to his voice.

Stefan watched Mitsao's face change to one of surprise, just for a second, but it was enough to have his mind racing.

_Damon isn't acting the way she expects him to. Something is cracking that spell slowly. If only it would work faster!_

"Aww Damon, you know me inside out. This shows you're my true soul mate." She walked up close to him and and pulled his head down to kiss him.

_No! _She was using their passion to influence him further to her side. Without thinking, Stefan jumped up and grabbed her arm...at least, he was doing it in his mind, but in reality he was still stuck on the sofa. _Not again...!_

Mitsao pulled back and sighed contentedly "Love, I need to have a final chat with your _brother _and maybe with a _little _persuasion, he won't bother anyone again. Is that okay?"

Damon's eyes swept almost indifferently over Stefan's unmoving form. Yet Stefan could see the haunted look in his eyes. "You can do whatever you want with him."

With that, he swanned off. Stefan repeated in his mind; _it has to be like this, just go with the dream. _But his mental composure still fractured at the thought of being alone with this animal.

_Don't go Damon, please! _His mind pleaded, not strong enough to interact with another's, but although his voice wasn't immobilised, he didn't say a word.

Now it was just him and her.

She turned around. She stood tall and proud. Triumphant. Finally, she was able to do what she wanted.

She slowly walked forward. "Now we can have some fun. It must hurt to know that you failed to 'save' your brother. And after I'm finished with you, I'll go after your girlfriend. Pestering bitch. It's a shame your brother wanted to save her earlier, when I was all for her death. Doesn't look like the same thing is going to happen here, does it?"

Stefan struggled uselessly to move. "I know what you are." he hissed "A kitsune!" He should have felt satisfaction at the way her face changed. Complete shock. Then her features closed up.

"So, your meddling finally brought an ounce of truth. I'm not worried though, you'll need a witch to defeat me. Know one? Thought not." She rolled up her sleeves.

"Now shut up. The only sound I want to hear from your mouth is screaming."

He hands turned into claws, and she stalked menacingly forward.

* * *

You don't reeeeaaallyyyy think I'm going to leave Stefan at the clutches of this mad woman do you? Wait til the next couple of chapters ;)


	23. The Day It All Ends Pieces Began to Fall

_Thank you for all your reviews :D I miss Bamon from the books, they should have included this relationship in the show too!  
_

_BY THE WAY; The phrases in **bold**_ are_ what's happening inside Damon's head, okay?  
_

**The Day It All Ends Part Three - Damon's POV (1):**

**5:45pm**

**Cracks were splintering away inside his mind, slowly widening...**

Damon sauntered into the corridor. There was a nudging in his brain to react...to something. He couldn't think what.

He saw Bonnie chattering to Elena at the front door, and walked up to them.

"Bonnie! What are you doing here?" The redhead turned to face him. The way she was staring at him made him want to squirm a little. Did he have something on his face?

Reaching up, something wet came off his cheek... "Stefan's blood. It mist have dropped on me when I broke his nose." The way both of them were looking at him gave him the urge to explain himself. "It was self-defence! He practically jumped on me when he thought Elena had become a vampire!"

Something he said seemed to please Bonnie. She turned to Elena "Go to my car and get in. Stay there until I come back, okay?" Elena nodded but Bonnie grabbed her arm "Promise me Elena. No matter what."

"All right! No one seems to trust me these days." She gave Damon a forceful stare, then walked out the house.

"You could at least say 'thank you so much Damon for stopping me becoming a bloodthirsty vampire'!" He called after her.

Pleased, Bonnie turned back to Damon. He stared at her pretty face.

**The cracks widened a little bit faster.**

She tried to walk past him, but he barred her way. "No-one's allowed in there. Mitsao and Stefan are...talking."

Bonnie gave him an incredulous look "I bet she put that idea in your head. Please let me through Damon."

He shook his head "No."

"Damon, I ha-"

A crash and a choked scream cut her off. Both their heads whipped to the direction of the living room. Shut from the world by a closed door. Bonnie's face looked terrified.

Damon, on the other hand, felt empty. As if...as if soon something will be lost forever, and he had no control over anything. He just left everything to Mitsao. He was her soul mate, as she repeatedly called him - So that made her his, right?

"Damon! Are you listening?" He stared at her blankly. His mind felt so foggy.

"Mitsao is not what she seems, she isn't even a vampire! She's a kitsune, I have no time to describe to you what that is, but just know she is extremely dangerous and -" another crash and someone cried out in agony. Tears poured down her face "and _you _have to save Stefan!" She stopped for breath.

_Save Saint Stefan? Really?_

Absent mindedly, he wondered why this girl was somehow important to him, if Mitsy was 'the one'. She constantly told him he needed only her to live, not some fancy redhead, or a lousy brother.

But he'd stuck to his brother since the day they'd become vampires, always threatening him with an eternity of misery, yet always _there._ So if he'd needed his brother even in his darkest hour, why no longer?

Again, there seemed no explanation in his brain for anything that was happening, he felt completely helpless, like he was hiding behind a wall, like - "Damon!" A slap so hard made him turn in almost a full arc.

And somehow, life was full of blazing colours again. He knew what was happening, how important Bonnie was to him, how important Mitsao was to him, how important - another agonised cry. This time though, it sounded wearied, like it hoped the torture would soon end.

Memories...feelings flashed through his head, memories that had been forcibly suppressed. Earlier, he remembered how proud he'd initially felt when Stefan had finally heeded his advice not to go to the obvious sound - the deceiving kitchen door.

He also felt pleased that his little brother still couldn't beat him. But those feelings had been brought down as soon as he'd felt them. and new foreign ones invaded them, making him hate his brother so much, that he'd held a stake to his chest!

He became worried, _what is wrong with me?_

He looked down at Bonnie "What do you mean, she's not a vampire? She smells like one."

Bonnie closed her eyes and whispered a quick spell. She opened them, but Damon looked at her blankly, an imitation of earlier.

He was about to ask her what that was for, but she had pushed past him! Wow, that girl had determination.

He swung round and was about to wrench her back, but she'd opened the door and gone in.

Cursing under his breath, he shot in after her...and stared at the utter chaos.

The room looked like a tornado had swept in. Everything breakable had broken.

Damon saw Mitsao's head whip up from behind the sofa and grin at him. She was kneeling over something.

He went to where she was, and saw Stefan lying prone on the floor.

Was that really Stefan?

His read was facing their way, but he almost looked dead. He had lacerations, that were slowly healing, across his face. They almost made him unidentifiable.

"Do you like my handiwork?" Mitsao squealed with delight.

She pointed to what she was doing on Stefan's bare back with claw-like nails. Damon saw the letters 'M-O-N-S' etched into his skin and she was setting to work on a 'T'.

Anger crept silently up on him. What was she doing to him?

"It's to give him a permanent reminder of what he is. You see, I know his feelings. I know what he dreads most, deep in his heart. I know -" It seemed as if she'd just noticed Bonnie now. She squinted. "Who is that? What's she doing?"

Bonnie was muttering something under her breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw she was shimmering, and Damon knew what that meant.

But he had eyes only for his brother.

**Pieces began to fall.**


	24. The Day It All Ends, Gone

_Thank you for all your reviews, they made me grin! :D_

_To the **reviewers of Chapter 10**, did the 'dream scene' play out the way you wanted it to? :)  
_

**The Day It All Ends Part Three - Stefan's POV (6):**

**6:00pm**

It hurt so much. What the heck was she doing to him?

As much as he tried to not utter a sound - so she wouldn't get that satisfaction - he couldn't help the occasional shout. It was agony!

After throwing him around the room, she had started attacking his back. In a daze, he wondered if Bonnie was ever going to show up.

_Maybe Damon's killed her? And Elena? Maybe he's turned into a bloodthirsty kitsune too!_

The immense weight of emotion that thought brought, as well as the sheer agony, made him lose consciousness, just for a minute or two.

When he next opened his eyes, he saw his brother.

For some reason, this brought him a little strength. If his brother was the last thing he saw before death (again - when he had first 'died' his brother had been beside him), he'd be content.

His brother who wasn't looking at him with hatred was even better.

As if from far away, he heard Mitsao say "Who is that? What's she doing?"

He suddenly felt a minimal piece of strength flow through him and a familiar mental voice he never thought he'd ever hear before echoed in his head;

_Fight back, brother. I know you can._

He knew it was time, he could hear Bonnie muttering under her breath.

Taking a deep breath, Stefan pushed himself off the floor and, ignoring the screams his muscles were giving, launched himself at Mitsao.

Obviously she had thought him gone far beyond consciousness, because she shrieked and gave no resistance, allowing him to gain the upper-hand.

Wrapping his arm around her neck, he restricted her breathing while a look of utter shock came to her face, for even kitsune's needed to breathe.

For a moment, Stefan wondered why she didn't simply use her powers to fend him off, but then it hit him - Bonnie's help in destroying her must be to strip her of her powers.

Stefan needed to do the rest.

Looking around the room, his eye caught on the stake that Damon had held earlier, lying in the doorway. Perfect.

As he was carefully manoeuvring his way backwards, he chanced a look up and saw Damon just standing there, as if mesmerised by the scene in front of him.

_Well, so long as he doesn't start coming after me before I'm finished!_

No sooner had he completed that thought when he almost blacked out again. Mitsao had been able to bring her hands to whatever she'd been doing on his back and had dug in hard!

Although her nails no longer resembled claws, Stefan felt the pain worse than if he'd been on fire.

Tumbling to the ground, Mitsao sat astride him and made a beeline for his throat. Just managing to bring his right arm up in time, he could feel himself weakening by the second.

Flinging his left hand as far as it would go, Stefan reached for the stake, just an inch away...now a centimetre...now a millimetre... But it was no use.

He should have fed on Bonnie when he'd been given the chance. Now he was going to fail in saving his brother because he was the weak link in this plan.

He had failed both Damon and Bonnie.

He glanced at her now, and saw her despairing eyes. She knew that his strength was too little - she had known from the beginning, but had wanted to give him a fighting chance. And he had lost.

Mitsao saw the defeat in his eyes, and with a cackle she deliberately slowly reached for the stake. But her hand stopped short.

Why was she taking so long? Stefan glanced over for a second, not wanting to lose concentration on the more immediate threat of her nails.

He took a better look.

It was gone.


	25. The Day It All Ends, No Choice

_I know this is quite soon from the last chapter but I can't bear the suspense either ;) Actually wait til you get to the end of this chapter!  
I know it's short, but I really couldn't carry it on in the same chapter, I hope you'll understand when you read it :D  
Thanks again for your amazing reviews The Fictionist, Hellsleprechaun, daydreamer4life2011, I hope they're are answered in this xD_

**The Day It All Ends Part Three - Damon's POV (2):**

**6:15 pm (the time doesn't really matter anymore :P)**

Seeing Stefan and Mitsao struggling, he had watched to see who would gain the upper hand.

When it became painfully (on Stefan's behalf) obvious that his little brother wasn't going to reach the object of their desires, Damon didn't think...quick as a flash, he had it in his hands.

Mitsao's eyes met his, startled for an instant, but then malicious gratitude shone in them. "Yes, well done, this is the final way to show you truly love me." She stopped trying to suffocate Stefan, and secured him tightly using her knees and arms.

He constantly tried struggling, but to no use. He was obviously on his minimal reserve of strength.

"Come on, it'll be easy" she cooed "Just one swift stroke, and you'll be utterly free! And the only soon-to-be family member you'll have is me. Now picture the perfect family!"

Damon could picture a family, but was it the one she wanted?

Stefan was fast running out of energy. He had always been the weaker one. Weak, stupid...that's what he always thought of himself as.

_And hadn't you helped...?_ Damon tried shaking his head to get rid of his conscience. Now was not the time for sentimental thoughts.

Mitsao drew her arm back, exposing the side of Stefan's chest where his dead heart existed.

She whispered enticingly "Go on. I really wanted to do it, but I'll let you have the satisfaction."

Damon's mind whirled. Either:

a) Plunge the stake into the space she left, and be rid of a weak, stupid, hopelessly incompetent, soft, bunny-snacking (the list could go on) brother whom he criticised with those adjectives frequently?

Or...

b) Fling her off and end her existence for ever threatening said brother?

Who could he stand to be with for an eternity, brother or soul-mate?

Positioning the stake in his hands, he realised there had never been any choice.

* * *

I just love cliffhangers x)


	26. The End For Mitsy or Stefan?

_So here's the next chapter. Sorry for the suspense guys - my secret plan to get you to keep reading ;)  
Hope you like! :D_

**The Day It All Ends Part Three - Stefan's POV (7):**

**6:15pm**

_He's going to do it. He's finally going to get rid of me._

Stefan couldn't think, couldn't move. He knew that it would have always ended this way. Since his brother had - since he had _made _his brother turn, Damon had always prophesised that _he _would be the one to kill Stefan. No one else. And it looked like that would come true.

Stefan distantly heard Mitsao enticing Damon on. "Go on. I really wanted to do it, but I'll let you have the satisfaction." Finally, Mitsao stopped speaking.

Tears threatened his already tearstained face.

Glancing at Bonnie, he saw that she wouldn't be able to keep the spell up much longer.

There was a silence that would have been suffocating, had Bonnie not carried on chanting.

_No words to save yourself, brother?_

Stefan trembled at the mental voice. Was Damon going to torture him before he killed him? He no longer had the strength to reply, mentally or vocally, and just gazed at his brother, trying to convey his sorrowness and love that he could not do normally.

He tried to convey that he was sorry for what he had said yesterday, that he had never wanted to leave him, never wanted to hurt him, he -

_Stop looking at me with those little green puppy eyes, one day you're totally getting black contacts to look more daredevil. Then maybe you'll actually be considered a deadly vampire...Ha, like THAT'LL ever happen._

Before Stefan had the time to register this, Damon became a blur and a weight was lifted off him, accompanied with a piercing scream.

Mitsao's eyes bulged as the stake was driven centimetre by centimetre through her chest, on a beeline to her heart. She reached for Damon, but he batted her hands away.

Glaring ominously, he snarled "How _dare _you control my emotions, making me feel what you want me to feel, think what you want me to think..." The stake still slid slowly through, and Mitsao was making gurgling noises, unable to stop it. "You think you can come into my life and _ruin _it? Leave me desolate with no one to turn to except yourself? God forbid I don't live with my constant companion - the rat!" He gave Stefan a quick smirk.

Stefan still had enough energy to roll his eyes.

With a sly smile creeping on his face Damon twisted the stake. Mitsao cried out.

Damon had always been stronger than almost any vampire he knew, certainly in his rage, and Mitsao was clearly nothing without her powers.

Stefan silently willed Damon to get it over and done with, yet Damon was intent on revenge, and he knew nothing he could say would stop him.

Subconsciously, he realised that Bonnie was no longer chanting. Getting slowly up, (and being nearly kocked out by the fatigue), he saw her slumped over.

He was about to alert Damon to the fact that this was a bad thing, when Mitsao started chattering excitedly "Damon, please. I will do whatever you want me to. I'll go away, you'll never hear from me again, I can -" Damon didn't look like he was listening, and the edge almost touched her heart "_I can show you Katherine again!_"

The stake stopped. Stefan stared agonisingly at this. Mitsao must have known Bonnie had stopped, and soon she'd get her powers back!

Damon's face betrayed a tiny amount of longing. Stefan's heart twisted.

He hated having to cut through Damon's emotions but it was now or never... "Damon, don't believe her, Kath - Katherine's gone and -"

His brother snapped out of it and risked a look back at him "Don't worry little brother, we've already got one doppelganger too many, I'm not going to listen to -"

"Too late." With a triumphant cackle, Mitsao shoved Damon from her so he stumbled into Bonnie and fell to the floor, tangled up. "Your heart betrays your head darling, but don't worry, I wouldn't bring her back. Your _mine _and we'll still be together." Turning to Stefan she smiled "Just so you know, before I kill you, I never _made _your brother feel anything. I just influenced his deepest emotions...Doesn't love you much then, does he?"

With two leaps, she bounded to Stefan's side and drove the stake forward.

Before he even had the time to defend himself, a darkness engulfed him with a tumult of roars, screams and pain.


	27. I love you little brother

_Thank you for all your reviews! xD Seriously, they made me write this chapter so much faster! Also, I can't believe I'm getting new reviewers...it's so exciting that people (who aren't my regular reviewers) are still reading this :D  
I won't put '**The Day blah blah**' anymore, even though it's still the same day, because the problem HAS ended! (yay)...But not the story ;)  
I hope you all like this chapter, after everything that's happened.  
_

**Chapter Twenty Seven (Damon's POV):**

Damon reflexively reeled back. His eyes started watering, _What was that awful smell? _When his eyes had cleared, he saw the decapitated body of what was once Mitsao in front of him.

_Bye bye Mitsy... _Damon expected to feel sorrow for the loss of his 'soul mate', but all he felt was disgust at having to touch her colourless body when he shoved her away from his brother's unconscious form with the hands that had snapped her head off.

"Little brother?"

Damn it! The stake had pierced his skin! How far, he couldn't tell, but he'd need to take it out quickly.

Grabbing the piece of wood, he made a mental note of apology, then firmly wrenched it out of him.

Stefan's eyes shot open with a strangled gasp and he convulsed with pain, ending up doubled over. Damon took his brother firmly by the shoulders and lightly pushed him so that he was lying flat on his back.

His eyes kept fluttering and wouldn't focus.

"Stefan? Stefan! Come on, look at me."

Remembering how Bonnie had snapped him out of his trance earlier, Damon didn't have time for second thoughts.

He slapped his brother, hard.

"OW!" Stefan's eyes finally focussed on him with slight anger.

"You can thank me later." He looked at Stefan's wound which wasn't healing. With dawning realisation, he looked back at Stefan.

His brother's skin had a sickly sheen to it, and when he went on his elbows to try looking at his chest, it took obvious effort. One look at himself and he fell back exhausted and pained.

Damon kept his eyes on his brother's. Slowly, Stefan seemed to realise that Damon wasn't moving and raised his eyes to his face.

Damon felt immense satisfaction to see that his little brother had the sense to look nervous, even though Damon wasn't the type of _brother _(he wasn't going to go over the shame that word should make him feel) he'd been over the past few days.

"Da -"

"When did you last feed?"

Stefan's eyes flickered from his face "Well, I haven't fed on a human since the...club." His eyes swept to Mitsao and back.

Since that stupid club where all this had started. Damon had a sneaking suspicion he was hiding something.

"Stefan, I'm going to ask my question again. You'd better answer it properly this time. When did you last feed?"

There. Stefan's very wide eyes confirmed it.

Trying to bury the anger - mostly directed to himself for neglect - inside, he let his fangs retract and he bit into his wrist. He was going to do something he'd only done once before.

Letting his brother drink his blood? It was...a necessity, yes. But he could let him drink Bonnie's blood, for example. Yet,he wanted to save Stefan with _his _blood. They were blood brothers after all...

"No, Damon I don't want -"

"Shut up. I don't care what you want." And he wasn't going to let his brother have a choice. Just like he hadn't had a choice.

He realised that he had sounded cruel. Gently lifting Stefan's head to his wrist, he amended himself "I don't care about what you want. I care about what you need." Did that make it better?

While Stefan didn't have the energy or strength to resist Damon's pushing hand and started drinking - which wasn't unpleasant since he was willingly giving - he finally found he had a moment to actually think.

Which he'd been trying to avoid at all cost.

Looking around the room, he saw Bonnie dragging the kitsune's body out the room.

"Don't forget the head!" he called and when she looked back at him a little nauseated, he grinned slightly. She startled him by giving him a tired smile back. Then she resumed to dragging the weight out.

Damon sighed and felt a tug at his wrist. Stefan had slowed down and was looking like an ultimate druggie. He had a dazed look in his eyes and lay back, licking his lips clean of blood.

Noting the healing of his wrist, Damon watched with satisfaction as Stefan's deadly wound also healed.

He looked up when Stefan's hands grabbed his arm. He realised his brother was gazing intently at him and trying to say something, but was too drowsy to be louder than a whisper.

Crouching closer to his head, Damon caught a couple of words before gently placing his left hand over his mouth.

"Ssh, just sleep. It's been a long day and you need the rest as my life-saving blood does its work."

Stefan looked like he was going to protest, then relented, nodding slightly and drifting to sleep.

Removing his hand, Damon sat contemplating for a second.

Then he did something that was even more surprising to him than when he gave his blood.

Gently wiping a few strands of hair from Stefan's face, he slowly put his head closer...and making sure the witch was nowhere to be seen, kissed his brother's forehead.

Searching with his Power, he entered Stefan's dreams and lay a thought that would never have much support if said in the real world, not after everything he'd done;

_I love you, fratellino._

* * *

I hope I've characterised Damon well. It felt weird writing his POV again that's not being influenced by Mitsao. So I hope you can see the normal Damon reappearing :D

After reading the whole story so far for the first time in ages, I want to give a special thanks to The Fictionist for supporting me since the beginning! I was reading our earlier PM's and she really did nag me to write this, so everyone should thank her! ;D


	28. The start of something? Bamon!

_**Daydreamer4life2011**: Sorry, I uploaded the previous chapter before you could read and review the one before that! Sorry, I just felt bad leaving it like that for long :P I loved both your reviews though, thank you! :D  
60 reviews...Wow I thought I'd be lucky with one for each chapter (all thanks to the Fictionist) ;)!_

_I hope no one stops reading just because Mitsao is now dead, there's still more to this story!  
However, we're going to take a break and let Stefan sleep, while a bit of Bamon ensues,...Please read&review! Enjoy :D_

**Chapter twenty eight (Damon's POV):**

He had been sitting there for what felt like hours, but was only a couple of minutes. His brother sleeping so peacefully calmed him.

The smell of fire came drifting through the doorway. He could hear chanting coming from the front yard.

After picking up his brother and placing him on the sofa, he walked out the front door and saw Bonnie chanting a spell that was making the kitsune's body burn. The stench was almost unbearable.

A fit of choking made him turn his attention to a crouched figure on his right. Elena had obviously had enough of sitting like a duck in the car and decided to try and help.

He picked her up and semi carried her into the house. As soon as she was clear of the horrible smell, she wrenched herself from his arms.

"Where's Stefan?"

Damon suppressed rolling his eyes and put a finger to his lips, pointing to the living room. "He's sleeping so don't wake him."

Elena nodded and, before walking away, she whispered "Thank you."

He hesitated, taken by surprise, then inclined his head. "Glad to be of service."

Then he flitted back to Bonnie. "Bonnie...Bonnie...Bonnie!"

She was too determined to destroy the kitsune completely, she didn't notice him. The body looked like it was going to combust from the heat particles colliding too fast.

On impulse, he grabbed her and enclosed her body with his own.

The explosion could have blasted any human's eardrums, while the heat seared his back, Smoking leather drifted to his nose, but all he did was hold onto Bonnie more tightly.

He chanced a look up and saw some scraps of what could only be decomposed skin drifting in the wind.

Well, it looked like this was the final goodbye. He wished he could rewind the time and kill her all over again. His bloodlust wasn't sated, by far.

When the heat finally died down, only then did he let go of Bonnie. She stood up abruptly and stared at him with an amazed expression.

Fidgeting awkwardly under her gaze, he looked behind him. The scene of destruction was evident, there were black scorch marks on the patio.

He turned back to the redhead. She was trembling. With fear?

Walking slowly forward, he said "Hey, don't worry she's gone. She won't hurt anyone ev-"

The next second was a blur of confusion for Damon. She grabbed his jacket and threw it off of him.

Startled, he overbalanced, and her face was inches away, and her eyes were unnaturally bright. _Like she can see into my soul_. He glanced down to her lips, and she leant forward.

The feel of her lips on his tingled his senses pleasantly, and he caressed her face with his hands.

Abruptly, he felt her pull back and he reluctantly let her go. Her eyes had a glazed expression.

"That...That wasn't supposed to happen..." _She is soo cute when confused!_

"But why did you grab me and throw my jacket off, with obvious lust might I add?"

"Damon! I threw your jacket off because it was on fire!"

"Don't be ridic-" Glancing down, he realised this was true. His jacket was very much a smouldering heap.

_Oh._

Clearing his throat, he felt like such an _idiot. _Never before had a girl made him feel this way. He never felt embarrassed, never!

"Sorry..." He mumbled and it took all his pride to not run into the house. _Like a child!_

"Damon..." Her soft voice stopped him short. He warily looked back.

"What you did for Stefan in there, it should be something to be proud of."

"Proud? You think I should be proud of this whole thing?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, only the ending. It's extremely hard to break a kitsune's spell over you. In fact, I've never heard of anyone who has. So yes, you should be proud - especially for destroying it too."

Damon grunted, he would never admit it, but he was filled with gratitude that she was trying to make him feel better, after the whole affair. "You did a good job too."

He was about to walk inside when her musical voice stopped him again.

"There's something else...When you grabbed me - _to protect me - _while I was in the spell trance, how did you overcome the pain?"

"What pain?"

"The pain anyone who's 'evil' - meaning your species - feels if they touch me while in witch mode? Stefan even blacked out for a couple of seconds, and he's the most friendliest vampire in the world!"

Her words stung him a little. Wasn't he friendly? He could be as friendly as Saint Stefan! If he felt like it...

"Yeah well, and the weakest...I don't know Bonnie, maybe your witchy juju isn't at it's best, after the spell you did on M - the kitsune earlier."

Bonnie nodded, but he knew she didn't buy it.

"Maybe...Well goodnight Damon. Tell Elena I'll be waiting in the car."

"She won't leave her beloved's side. You know that."

"Tell her I need her. Urgently."

Under Damon's questioning look she shrugged mischievously then turned round and walked into the darkness.

"Goodnight Bonnie." He whispered after her. There was definitely something there...a connection, an understanding between them.

He decided to follow that connection another time, right now he had other matters to deal with.

_This day has just been full of surprises._

* * *

The beginning of something? Who knows...;)

Right, next chapter we're back to Damon/Stefan and what happens when he wakes up from his much needed sleep :D_  
_


	29. Deepest Emotions

_Thank you for all your reviews! Does anyone know what a 'hit' is? I was reading my stats and am sooo confused...O.o_

_To the people I can't PM:  
**daydreamer4life2011:**__ Thank you! I loved your review x) That's exactly what I thought about Bonnie!  
**victoria:** Thank you! Here it is! ;)_

_I'm updating much faster than I used to, I think it's because I'm actually hooked on my own story. I don't want it to end :'( Weeell, here it is, please read&review and enjoy!_

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

Stefan felt bright sunlight pulsing on his eyelids. With a contented stretch he rolled over - and gave a startled squark [AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I seriously didn't know how to describe it!] when he hit a hard surface.

Blinking rapidly, he found himself tangled in his bedcovers on the floor next to his bed. Sitting up, he clutched his head._  
Ahhh head rush! _Why was he getting a head rush? He wasn't drunk, was he?

What was he doing in his room? He hadn't been here since he left D- with a gasp he jumped up.

Images, scenes came flooding into his head.

One stood out above the rest; Had he heard his brother's voice say he loved him? Or was it just a dream?

That must be it, his brother didn't really love him! And even if he did, he would never tell him so, would he? Keeping his pride intact and all that...

But why was he thinking of that, when the most important thing was _MITSAO'S GONE!_

He wanted to jump and shout with joy! He wanted to throw a huge party! He wanted to -

Wait. Where was Damon?

Straining his super hearing to cross the whole house, he couldn't even detect breathing. His heart sank.

He hadn't let had he? Had his brother honestly loved Mitsao?

Rushing out the room he searched the house.

Finally, the only door left unopened was Damon's. By this time, Stefan was panicking.

What if his brother now hated him because of the choice he'd had to make? It hadn't been his fault!

...But it had. Everything had been his fault, from the beginning. Stefan realised this with a settling sense of despair and shock.

If Stefan hadn't made his brother care again, since he'd come to Mystic Falls, then he would never have got into this mess in the first place.

Because of Stefan, Damon had been unable to go with Katherine, who'd loved him as much as he'd loved her. [**_Blood Brothers_ reference**]

Because of Stefan, Damon hadn't been able to go with Mitsao.

Because of Stefan, Damon had continuously been unlucky in love.

_Because of me, because of me, because of me!_

Sickened, he turned to go but stopped abruptly.

Damon was standing a few feet away. Tilting his head to the side, his eyes scanned Stefan's midriff. Stefan unconsciously fingered the place where the wound had been. Damon's blood had slowly but surely done the work and now there was only a slight twinge where his muscles were still getting back into shape.

Looking pleased with what he saw, Damon raised his eyes to his brother's face.

"So...how's your stomach? She got you pretty good, didn't she?"

"It's better... Thank you...your blood worked great."

Stefan could see Damon had conflicting emotions across his face - Satisfaction (at the confirmation that his blood was near amazing) and tenseness (at remembering the process of the blood giving).

There was a long silence while Stefan tried to put some order to the emotions racking around in his head.

"Hellooo? Anyone home? You know I'm not Edward Cullen, I can't hear your thoughts."

Stefan kept his eyes lowered to the ground "I'm sorry."

There was no response. Glancing up, he saw Damon looked carefully nonchalant. He opened his mouth but Stefan cut in "About...everything. You shouldn't have had to make that choice. You seem to always have an option between the one you love and me."

"Oh no, pleeeaase don't tell me we're going to go back there. Why live it all over again? Why can't it never be simple with you?"

Stefan could see Damon was getting irritated._ And he has every right to be!_ But his brother had to hear what he needed to say.

Maybe then, he wouldn't make the same mistake a third time.

"Damon just listen to me. Every time, _every time, _you pick me over them. And your life isn't better afterwards. And I probably prevent you from pursuing other people -"

Damon's icy stare stopped him from continuing.

"Careful brother, you're making me sound such a wimp. Contrary to popular beliefs, my life doesn't centre around anyone. After all this, I realise the only one I can count on is _me_!"

Stefan flinched and turned his head to the side. He _knew _Damon was talking with Mitsao in mind, but he was sure there was a hidden meaning.

Of course there was. Again, this was all his fault!

Damon seemed to realise how his words could be interpreted. "Look -"

"No no, there is nothing else to see. I know you hate me, and you have every reason to. I'm so sorry. I think it's best if I still stay away from here - from you."

He started forward, only for his arm to be held in a vice-like grip.

"Dammit Stefan, _why _is this difficult to understand? You _know _Mitsao manipulated me into her watchdog, after everything you went through in order to destroy her, of course you know that she made me have those feelings..."

Stefan looked into Damon's eyes and heard the words said by his brother in his dream.

Then he heard Mitsao's voice again _"I just influenced his deepest emotions...Doesn't love you much then, does he?"_

_"Doesn't love you much then, does he?"_

Returning to the present, he whispered "No. I don't."

Gently shrugging off the hand that was leaving bruises on his arm, he trudged wearily to his room.

**(Damon's POV) - 2 POV's in 1 chapter? I'm feeling generous today :D** :

Watching Stefan's retreating back, he clenched his fists.

_Why couldn't God just zap my brother of his free will and order him to think whatever I want him to?_

Of course, things weren't ever that easy for cursed beings such as vampires.

And doubly cursed beings such as himself.

Obviously in the midst of the process of de-tangling himself from Bonnie, Damon had heard Mitsao tell Stefan she didn't _make _him feel anything.

But that was a lie! It had to be.

Damon didn't hate his brother...He didn't! Granted, they had messier fights than other siblings, but Damon nearly always won, which he was pleased about. He never held a grudge against Stefan those _meagre_ times he did overpower him though.

So what was it?

He didn't hate him for killing their father, he probably would have gotten round to it anyway!

He didn't hate Stefan for turning into the Ripper, Lexi would always help him turn back, and Damon even kept an eye on him when he was around.

So what was it?

* * *

Hmm... good question =D

Does Damon still 'hate' Stefan because he forced him to complete the process? Or is it because Katherine chose to turn his brother too?

^ Please answer the question in your review. It'll be interesting to know what you think!

Answers can be found in Season 1 Episode 20... Or you can wait for the next chapter to see if you're right ;)


	30. Believe Me

_To all my reviewers who answered the question, yay you were right! You seriously are VD champions :D What would you like as a 'prize'? I'm all up for reasonable ideas :) e.g. any one-shots you'd like me to write?  
_

_**daydream4life2011**: Thanks for that, I think I understand it now! Wow, I've actually got a lot of hits x)_  
_**victoria:** Thank you, I think I've got the hang of updating regularly now ;)  
Thank you to** Allsun** for adding this story to your favourite list, and **ChakramVampire **for adding it to your Story Alert, much appreciated :)  
_

_Please read&review and enjoy, this a long chapter for once, and it I was tired but happy when I finished it!_

**Chapter 30 Part 1 (Damon's POV):**

He knew it as soon as he realised there were only two possible reasons left.

He didn't really care that Stefan had made him drink human blood. After all, without it he would never have experienced the pleasures of being a vampire!

But much as he now resented to admit it, he actually still hated the fact that Katherine - who had in the end told them that she only loved Damon - had given Stefan her blood! [**_Blood Brothers_ reference, chapter 17**]

And in a way that Damon felt disgusted to think about. She had been his, why did his brother have to ruin it! Just like now, he always ruined everything...

But Katherine had compelled Stefan to drink her blood. Of course he hadn't wanted to intentionally betray his brother! But after The Ripper Stefan had emerged, Damon had always been suspicious of whatever Stefan told him. Maybe that type of Stefan was still lurking beneath the exterior 'nice' Stefan?

He had once or twice played a trick on Damon. And now, Damon wouldn't admit to anyone where one or two of his own tricks came from...

With a sigh, he went downstairs and poured himself a drink from the cabinet. There was something seriously wrong with him.

Why could he not forgive and forget? He'd been irritated at Stefan for not moving on, but it was himself who was to blame!

He had to do something. Wincing at the prospect of the subject he was going to discuss, he sped back upstairs.

**Part 2 (Stefan's POV)**:

He was just sitting on his bed, with a pen in his hand, journal on his lap. He wanted to write something before he left.

He was going to leave his journal behind, it would only be a constant reminder of everything he had experienced - the good and the bad.

He would try to persuade Elena to leave too, yet would not force her. Although she was nothing like Katherine, it would be like a slap in the face whenever he woke up next to her. Another reminder of what he'd done to his brother.

His pen touched paper but in that second, it was gone. His hair was ruffled!

Hurriedly smoothing it out, he started to get up when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sit."

"But I want my -"

"Leverage."

Just stopping himself from grabbing it out of his hands anyway, he slowly sat back down.

Damon whisked a chair from his desk and sat on it back to front, leaning on it's back. He was flipping through the pages of his journal and Stefan started to protest, but Damon put his hand up.

"Before you say anything, it's your own fault." Stefan tensed. He couldn't help it, hearing it admitted. He knew it didn't escape Damon's notice. "You shouldn't keep a diary in the first place, writing all this sentimental rubbish."

"It's a journal and -"

"It's a diary."

"No, it's a journal."

"I'm having a sense of de ja vu...We've had this argument before and I think I won." [**_Blood Brothers _reference, Chapter 13**]

"What! No you didn't -"

"Who's got the journal, Stefan?"

"You snatched it -" Stefan sat up straighter. A smile played on his lips "You've got my what?"

Damon's expression turned confused "What?"

"What did you say?"

"When?"

"Repeat what you said just now."

" 'When' ?"

"Just now!"

"I did."

"You did what?"

"Repeat it."

"What did you repeat?"

" 'When' ?"

"You said you were going to repeat what you said..."

"I did."

"You -" Stefan prevented himself from exploding once he looked at Damon's face properly. He was laughing!

And yet, he couldn't stop himself from grinning either. What a ridiculous argument!

Laughing with his brother felt...good. It had been a very long time since they had done anything funny together.

And that didn't count Damon teasing him about this, that and the other.

But he still needed to leave.

"Can I have it back now?"

"Have what back now?"

"The journal."

"It's a diary."

"Damon!"

"Aah Stefan, calm down. It is just too easy to wind you up!" Again with the laughing!

Stefan glared and might have launched himself at his brother, but quickly scooted backwards when Damon placed the book on his lap and leant forward, suddenly full of purpose, hands gripping the back of the chair.

"Stefan Salvatore, you can be _very _annoying and possibly the worst type of vampire I know, not to mention your simpleness at the best of times, and atrocious gullibility..._but _I want you to know that You. Are. My. Brother. And nothing I can do can change that fact, unfortunately - _joke. _But with the responsibility of brotherhood comes l -" He cut off.

Stefan was unconsciously holding his breath. Would he say it? Would Damon be able to say that word...?

"Well...Brotherhood is family, and families stick together don't they?"

**Part 3 (Damon's POV):**

He had chickened out. After all the preparation he had done in his head for this moment, he hadn't been able to say it. It just wasn't him!

He felt it, of course he felt it, but he couldn't express it out loud.

Trust him to have a brother who needed proof for everything. Wasn't the mind thought last night enough?

He tried not to think of the other reason for why he could not say it. But, as fate would have it, once he thought about it, he couldn't stop.

He felt ashamed. That even though he loved his brother, his anger was dominant when Mitsao _influenced _his feelings.

The wariness crept back into Stefan's eyes. It had been gone when they were laughing; Damon actually thought Stefan would get some sense knocked into him that they _could _have fun together, it wasn't all doom and gloom.

Stefan got off the bed on the other side and straightened the covers.

"Stefan..." Stefan mutely shook his head and turned to walk to his wardrobe. Damon wasn't having it.

Flitting to stand in front of Stefan, he grabbed his head between his hands and allowed him no room to escape.

His tone became steely - it filled the room with Power, so there was no doubt that he was telling the truth.

"Listen to me! I _love _you. Okay? I - I love you." He paused to let it sink in. "There I said it, but you probably still won't believe me until I'm on my hands and knees right? Begging you for forgiveness?"

He roughly pulled his hands away, and turned his back on those shocked eyes, striding to the window.

He felt, rather than heard, Stefan approaching from behind.

"Why, why are you so angry about it?"

Knowing Stefan, he probably thought he hated loving his brother.

"Because...Because my anger got the better of me. Just because Mitsao influenced the wrong emotion, my love should have overpowered it." His eyes widened, startled. He didn't know the word could come out so easily... "Love is supposed to conquer all, right? After all, we're _family, _we should _protect _family."

He felt Stefan tentatively place his hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off, but Stefan just held on tighter.

"But...Damon, don't you see? Your love _did _overpower the hate. I'm living - dead - proof of that! You should be proud of what you did!"

"That's what Bonnie said..."

"And she's right! Both of you destroyed a kitsune! Imagine the fame you'll have: 'The coolest vampire kills a kitsune.'"

Damon sighed, maybe they were right after all...He turned around. "'The coolest vampire in town kills kitsune bitch.' Sounds more impressive."

They both stood there. He should just pat him on the back and walk off. He could convey his gratitude _and _be patronising about it at the same time! Stefan wasn't going to leave now.

He _should, _but...ah what the hell, he grabbed a very surprised Stefan in a hug. "You did well last night too."

"Wow, a compliment from the coolest vampire in town!" The sarcasm was burning him.

"By the way..." He gripped his brother just a little too tight "After you see your fiancée, we're going to have a much needed chat about _when _you eat, _what _you eat, and _who _you eat."

Pulling away, he walked towards the door, with a very Damon-y smirk "I guess you want your diary back then?"

Stefan's anxious expression altered to one of annoyance "...Journal."

"Diary."

"Journal."

"Diary."

"Journal."

"Journal."

"Diary!" A second after he said it, Stefan's expression was priceless. "No wait -"

"Thank god you admitted it, there's nothing to be ashamed of. As long as Elena doesn't find out, otherwise she might get a little nervous about your sexuality."

He smirked and threw the book back at Stefan. As he walked out the room, he called over his shoulder "It'll be out little secret...Which means she'll know by tonight."

"Damon!"

Some things never changed.


	31. Deal

_Thanks for all your reviews! xD  
I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but yaaay it's Easter holidays xD But now I have to revise for AS exams...-_-  
OMG who's watched S3Ep16 of TVD? I know I'm behind, but seriously, my favourite episode for the two Salvatore Brothers this season! Damon said he's sorry for turning his back on his brother when he turned into the Ripper! xD  
_

_Thank you for the readers who put this on their review alert and favourite story list :D_

**Chapter 31 (Part 1): **

Stefan twisted this way and that in front of the mirror, trying to get a good look at his back. Although they'd faded away to light scars, he could still see them if he looked closely enough. They would fade away eventually.

M-O-N-S-T

For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel any emotional impact. Only that those feelings had nearly prevented him from being able to save his brother.

And that had made him rethink his existence. Maybe coming back from the dead hadn't been a mistake after all.

Maybe someone actually wanted him alive.

A slow grin spread over his face. He'd never felt so happy in his life! It may have a little to do with his brother telling him he loved him.

Okay, maybe a _lot _to do with that...

**(Part 2)**:

"Stefan, spare me a minute."

Stefan inwardly groaned. Now was not the right time!

He had just come back from Elena's. Having a few hours with his girlfriend felt good, after everything that had happened.

He and Elena had now set a date for their wedding, in just a few months! Elena had agreed to live in the Boarding House.

She knew just how much it meant to him and _he _knew that she had started to actually like Damon for real.

Speaking of, he was now standing in front of the staircase that Stefan was just about to walk up. Giving him a scrutinising stare. His hair to be exact.

"Ahh come on Stefan, _please _don't tell me you're actually competing against Cullen...You two will have to watch out, I may just have to get a hero haircut of my own and steal your thunder!"

Stefan couldn't help but grin at the thought of Damon's hair all...quiffy...

"Duly noted." He hoped that was all he'd wanted to say. He motioned for Damon to move aside. He didn't budge.

Right, this chat wasn't over.

"What is it, Damon?" He knew what it was going to be before he'd opened his mouth.

"You know fully well what this is about. So why haven't you fed?"

"Look, Damon -"

"Why?"

"I'm not -"

"Why?"

"_Fine! _I was too worried about you, okay? I spent all the time finding a way to get you back, and I did! So just thank me and move on? Please?"

"You didn't feed at all. Not even on a bunny. That was stupid."

Stefan sighed. There was only one way he could end this.

"All right Damon, I promise I will never save your life again." He kept his eyes trained on his brother's.

His brother's eyes sparkled with amusement "Deal."

With a nod, Damon moved away from the staircase into the living room.

Stefan was going to go upstairs when he heard a thud. Coming from the living room.

It could just be Damon playing around...or a reincarnation of his ex-soulmate.

Cautiously, he crept into the room. There was no one there, it must be - A flick, a blur, a thud...

Next thing he knew, he was holding a _very _shocked Damon against the wall, restraining him from moving an inch, with his fangs out and ready.

Shaking his head to clear his vampire features, he grinned, ecstatic "I believe the term you're searching for is OMG."

Damon's eyes held grudging respect "Hmm. I see you've kept your recent feeding habits hidden. May I ask who?"

Stefan looked down, his face flushing "Uhh Elena."

"Ah. Well, what can I say Stefan? I'm proud of ya."

Stefan relaxed his grip, beaming "Thank -"

Before he realised what had happened, he was slammed against the wall, with fangs bared inches from his neck.

Retreating slightly, Damon gave him the smirk "_But _you're still lacking skill. Greatly. So training, bright and early tomorrow?"

"Great. Can't wait." There was no point disagreeing.

"Neither can I. Now that I've seen what you can really do when you put your mind to it." Damon's grin as he released him and walked away was a _little _disconcerting.

Stefan groaned inwardly. Damon really wasn't going to let him get off lightly now. Elena's precious blood was now a gift and a curse.

Thinking back to the morning's events, he realised Damon needed no time at all to get back to normal.

Just because Stefan couldn't be without his brother, it didn't mean he found him any less annoying...

But he decided he could live with it. For now.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

The next chapter will be the last in terms of the set storyline. The chapter after that will be something like an epilogue :)


	32. The End, Almost

_Thanks to everyone's reviews! These really made me grin and made my story feel loved!_

_In reference to Jess's review (which is amazing, THANK YOU :D), I'm really sorry I haven't got any other Damon/Stefan stories for you to read, BUT Blood Brothers and sequel by TheFictionist is amazing, and kinda like a prequel to this story, have you read it?_

_And I could be persuaded to write a sequel with enough encouragement and ideas!_

_Please read and review, and enjoy!  
_

**Chapter Thirty-two**

Stefan looked up at the apartments for the last time. After everything that had happened, he had forgotten. But now they all would be free.

Starting forward, he stopped suddenly when anger drove into his mind, hindering his progress:

_Care to tell me what you are doing here?_

Stefan groaned. "Damon, why did you follow me?" he couldn't keep the exasperated tone from creeping into his voice.

A hand clapped his shoulder as his brother walked past and faced him "Well it looks like _someone _has to check up on you before you do something stupid. Like walk into an apartment full of kitsunes who must be murderous after their leader hasn't returned for days on end..."

"I need to free a friend."

"...Or better yet, before you make friends with said kitsunes, which only you would do!" He smacked Stefan round the head.

"Ow Damon! What was that for?"

"Your stupidity! Now go home."

Only then did he realise his brother was holding a tub of gasoline in his hands.

"Err Damon...what are you doing?"

"Nothing for you to worry about little brother. Now do as I said." He began to turn back round.

Stefan grabbed his jacket (which was a brand new black designer one, after the '_horrifying _destruction' of the old one - as Damon liked to put it) and forcibly stopped him from moving forward. Damon's head whipped to face him.

"Stefan..." he warned through clenched teeth.

"Damon please, I can't let you kill them! There's a guy who helped me a lot in there, Peter Ackroyd..." Damon's eyes widened, momentarily shocked, before narrowing in anger. Stefan faltered "...and I promised not to leave him behind..."

Another smack to the head, harder this time. "Jesus, Damon stop it!"

"Trust _you _to make friends with the deadliest vampire-turned-kitsune in town!"

"Soudns better than coolest vampire in town, don't you think?"

Damon raised his hand menacingly. Stefan backed out of reach, his grin slipping. "Please Damon, I promised...I can't -"

"You can't go back on your promises. _Why _do you have to be so moral? And for the record, I think your choice in friends is disastrous! First an Original, now a notorious kitsune..."

"Shame I didn't get a choice in my brother!"

Damon's face was priceless "Stefan did you just - did you just crack a funny? Alert the media!"

"Hey, I can be funny!"

"You can pout too. Oh and by the way, don't steal my brother jokes. You don't _want _any other brother." Damon shrugged his shoulders "Fine, get Ackroyd and get out. Then this whole place is going to go up in flames."

"Got it." After checking to confirm that he wasn't pouting (which he wasn't - okay, yeah he was) Stefan sped into the apartment.

It took him a moment to allocate Peter's room. He went in without knocking, which, in hindsights, was stupid.

As soon as he entered, he was immobilised and toppled onto the floor.

"Who dares enter?" Stefan couldn't tell if it was Peter or not, seeing as his face was mashed into the fluffy carpet "Tsstfnvvccmmffruu"

A hand grabbed his hair and flipped him over.

As the other man saw Stefan's face, his eyes sparkled and a smile spread across it.

"Still alive I see."

Stefan felt the magic leave his body and he stood up, grinning. "She's dead!"

Immediately, Peter's hand clamped over his mouth "Sshh!" His eyes darted to the door and back. "We don't want anyone else to know. They are all loyal to her."

Stefan nodded emphatically and signalled with his hands that they should leave.

Stefan was in the hallway when he realised Peter wasn't behind him. Turning back, he saw him pick up a photo of a pretty blonde and caress it with his fingers, before tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans. No second guessing who she was. Stefan wondered what it would be like to lose Elena. Unimaginable.

In less than a minute they were hurrying out the front door and Damon was using his vampire speed to spread the gasoline all over the hallway and backed out.

"Okay...now it's time for the fireworks..." Flicking a lighter, he indicated for Stefan and Peter to get further back. Then he threw it into the apartment and joined them.

Stefan couldn't drown out the screams and cries of agony. He felt like he was with Mitsao all over again, and imaginary pain on his back flared.

He couldn't let these turned kitsunes suffer for what she did. It wasn't right, they hadn't chosen to be like her!

He started forward, but Damon must have seen the way his face altered, or just known he wouldn't be able to bear this, because he shoved him back a few steps, glaring and shaking his head.

"I don't think so."

Somehow, he could make himself heard over the noise, while Stefan had to shout. "Damon, we can't let them die because of her! I can't watch them die!"

"Then don't look."

He tried sidestepping his brother, but Damon just moved in synchronisation, steadfast resolution shining in his eyes.

Stefan eventually stopped trying, bringing his hands up to his head. The screaming wouldn't stop!

Peter came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Look Stefan, you don't need to feel guilty for this. I was the only one who resisted her. These kitsunes knew what they were getting into. All of them. Trust me."

And so, Stefan trusted him. How could he know that the notorious vampire-turned-kitsune could lie so well?

Once the building had collapsed and it was evident that nothing could survive the inferno, Stefan slowly trudged back to his car.

He didn't hear Damon ask Peter "Did they all play 'Follow the leader'?"

And he didn't see Peter silently shake his head.

But he did feel Damon's arm go round his shoulders comfortingly, and all was forgotten as he remembered that, after all the chaos in the past few days, he still had his brother.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Sooo how did you guys like this chapter? :)

The last couple of sentences seem like the perfect ending but I just have an epilogue to update next then it really will all be over :(

Unless anyone has any suggestions for a sequel/oneshots? I will write some at your request :D


	33. Epilogue, The Wedding

_I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages, but I've just finished my AS exams, and thought I would be nice, and give you a great (I hope) filling ending to this story xD But don't worry, I've actually planned a sequel!_

_Thank you so much to The Fictionist for inspiring me to make this from the beginning, and to all my reviewers and readers MEGA THANK YOU! Writing this story would not have been fun without all of you! :D_

_And I've given Damon a chance to find REAL love (which I've kind of insinuated before) with someone, carry on reading and you'll see ;)_

_**daydreamer4life2011**: Thank you xD_

**_Jess:_**_Thank you for your review and ideas! Please tell me more about your plot! Although I've already got a sequel drawn up, it can be a...umm...trequel? Or it can be a whole new story - It doesn't need to be related to the events of this (or Blood Brothers) story =)_

**Epilogue - Part one (Stefan's POV):**

This must be the happiest day of his existence. It _must _be.

He was ready, the band was ready, the priest was ready, his best man was ready...he hoped the bride was ready.

He glanced at the clock for what must have been the hundredth time since he'd stood at the altar.

_Relax, I'm sure the bride hasn't eloped with Peter...yet._

Stefan glared at his brother beside him. All smart in a tuxedo. Anyone would think _he _was getting married.

Stefan quickly turned away before his eyes could betray his thoughts. He could have been getting married...

_Stefan, I was joking - I'm sure she hasn't...!_

Stefan sighed, knowing Damon had misinterpreted his silence.

Although, he wondered if he should be worried because once Peter had met Elena, he had clearly become besotted. And he'd had to leave on 'business' earlier today...

Turning back, he gave Damon his brightest smile. Obviously not convinced, Damon started to say something when a trumpet blast from within the orchestra signified the arrival of the bride.

It was time!

Not having to fake his expression this time, he looked to the back of the church and saw an angel at the entrance, radiated by the background sunlight.

Elena stepped into the church and began the walk down the aisle.

With every step, Stefan's heart pounded quicker.

When she stopped next to him, Stefan found it hard to control his nerves. Her face was covered by a veil but she looked so young and had a whole life in front of her.

Why should she be tied down to a vampire, of all people?

Then Elena lifted her veil, and her expression did wonders for Stefan's emotions.

It was so full of love, excitement, wonder and pure joy that he had to suppress the urge to quickly say 'I do' there and then and sweep her off her feet!

She reached her hand out and Stefan took it, both turning to face the priest.

Only the feel of each other's trembling hand let the other know that they were also nervous. The priest cleared his throat and stepped closer to them, saying in a disapproving whisper "The bride and groom are not supposed to touch until the vows..."

Stefan glanced at Elena, and her expression said it all. A little persuasion would certainly come in handy here...

Stefan turned back to the priest, looked him in the eyes and compelled in a low voice "The bride and groom are allowed to _hold hands _during the service. It's official. Now please, let's start the service."

The priest looked dazed for a second, then smiled broadly, proclaiming "Please, let's start the service!"

Stefan felt Elena grip his hand tighter and he returned the pressure.

Glancing back, Damon gave him a thumbs up and winked. Stefan grinned and returned to face the priest. This was it.

The service passed in a daze until he had to say "I, Stefan Salvatore, take you, Elena Gilbert, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; for as long as we both may live."

Gazing into her eyes, he slipped the ring onto her finger. She smiled and wriggled her fingers a little, making sure it fit.

Then it was her turn to say "I, Elena Gilbert, take you, Stefan Salvatore, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; for as long as we both may live."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Stefan lifted his eyes from Elena's ring to her beautiful eyes, and could feel himself drowning in their depths as he leaned in to kiss her.

**Part 2 (Damon's POV):**

Seeing his brother so lost in happiness made him pleased. He deserved to be in love, properly this time, not compelled.

How easy it was for Damon to show that he loved his brother, after all those years of hate.

And the best thing was, he didn't feel any envy.

Literally nothing he felt about Mitsao before her death remained. She was just a kitsune he'd had the misfortune to meet.

The service had gone smoothly apart from the little hiccup with the priest, but Damon was proud to see his brother was learning that his Powers could be useful, not for evil.

"You may now kiss the bride."

As Stefan and Elena kissed, he was prepared to wolf whistle, but decided to save it for later, when the newly wedded couple had their 'first dance' together.

They walked down the aisle while the congregation - which were mostly Elena's family and a few of the vamp friends Stefan made over the years (none of which were Damon's, he didn't need friends!) - filed out the church ahead of them.

Damon sped outside and appeared next to Bonnie, who was looking splendid in a pure blue summery dress. "Helloooo beautiful."

Bonnie jumped, and glanced chastisingly at him "Damon! Do you have to do that?"

"I was just telling you the truth."

"No not that, the popping up out of nowhere!" She added "It's creepy..."

"Aww come on Bonnie, you know you like it when I suprise you. Girls normally lurrvee suprises!"

"I guess I'm not normal."

"Well, granted, you're a witch, but..." He took her hand and kissed it daintily, while she looked on sceptically "...That doesn't change the fact that I want to secure you for the first dance - after the happy couple - and the dance after that, and maybe after that...You should see my moves, witch." Bonnie continued glaring at him "...Redhead?...gal?...Whatever."

"Damon I think -"

He never found out what she thought, because it was time for Elena Salvatore to throw the flowers to the next potential bride-to-be, and she was pushed forward with the crowd.

"Promise me!" He called after her.

**Part 3 (Bonnie's POV):**

She turned back to look at him, ready with a sarcastic remark, but his earnest face stopped her short, and all she could reply was "I promise."

She knew her response must have been expected, after all, whatever Damon wanted, Damon got.

She stood among the expecting ladies and really didn't want to be there. It was a stupid tradition.

Why would people bet their live's away on a bunch of flowers?

She closed her eyes and waited for a girl's squeal, to be followed by 'oohhs' and 'aahhs'.

She felt rain drops on her face and scrunched her nose in fustration. Her hair would get ruined!

She brought her hands up to make sure her hair hadn't frizzed at her temples, when she was hit by something and she reflexively grabbed it, restraining herself from squealing.

Eyes flying open, she looked at the object in her hands and gasped.

Flowers. Of course.

She looked up and immediately made eye contact with none other than the dark haired older Salvatore brother. He was standing apart from the crowd, almost blending in with the shadows.

In the background, there were 'oohs' and 'aahs', just as she'd predicted (no need for witchy skills), and Damon grinned crookedly, eyes sparkling, in the charming way he always did.

_He MUST know the effect he has when he does that...to everybody else._

Bonnie attempted to look away nonchalantly, but was captivated.

There was just something about the way he stared at her that made her spark unlike anyone else had ever done before.

She rolled her eyes and smilled slightly. Damon mimicked her eye rolling, and she let out a giggle before almost being assaulted by all the girls wishing to offer their congratulations, and asking if she had any guy in mind.

Of course she didn't...

**Part 4 (Stefan's POV):**

Their limo to the party venue was late, so while Elena chatted with some school friends, Stefan stood by the doors of the church, surveying the scene around him.

It was like something out of a fairytale; a vampire - a creature of darkness - and a human united in matrimony.

"Ah all you've got to do now is have a half human half vampire baby and turn Elena into a vampire, and badaboom... maybe the whole Original family will come after us? But no...we need a bigger _coven_."

Stefan chuckled and turned slightly to the figure next to him "Damon, honestly, don't take those books so seriously! Vampires can't procreate, you know that."

"So did Edward...didn't stop him from banging up his gal."

"Damon!" Stefan looked around, making sure no one (especially from Elena's family\friends) could overhear them.

Damon laughed. Stefan whipped back round to face him.

His brother was actually _laughing!_

No sneer, or taunt, or glare preceded it...he just heartily tilted his head back and laughed.

Stefan's lips twitched, automatically wanting to respond with laughter, but he restrained himself, knowing that if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Damon gripped his arms in a friendly gesture...then seem to think twice about it, and pulled him into a hug.

"Aww Stefan I'm gonna miss you when you go on your honeymoon! Who will I have to pester and make fun of?"

Stefan suddenly felt like tearing up. He and Elena were going to Hawaii for a relaxing, much needed holiday.

When Damon had found out, he'd said "It's not as good as getting your own island for a present".

Everyone had ignored him, they all knew he'd read those books as much as he tried to deny it, and he couldn't seem to stop making snide comparisons from each story and their lives. Well, mainly Stefan's life.

Damon pulled back. "Hey, hey Stefan, don't cry on on this _expensive _suit!"

Stefan rapidly blinked his eyes, desperately hoping his face wasn't flushing up, as it did when he cried. "Sorry."

Damon pulled out his handkerchief from his front pocket and fluttered it in his face. "You'll need it more than me, my little now grown-up brother. I face a century of bachelorhood."

Stefan took the offered handkerchief, but then guiltily stared at it. "You know, if you want, you can come with us..."

"Woah yeah, I'm sure Elena will love that." Damon looked taken aback, but his eyes were shining with gratitude. "Noo no, enjoy the time away from me, you'll love it! But...thanks for the offer."

Of course they both still felt a _little _awkward with this theme of conversation, which is why Damon hurriedly continued "Anyway, I've got someone I need to...show what the world has to offer."

Stefan knew who this could be, but didn't want to pry. Damon would be careful and gentle, he knew it.

At that moment, the limo finaly cruised up. Everyone cheered and Elena waved to Stefan.

Stefan took a step forward, but Damon's voice stopped him "Promise me you _won't _have a baby...I'm being serious!"

Stefan looked over his shoulder and nodded "I'll err...try not to. Bye Damon."

Damon tilted his head slightly "See ya at the venue. Can't _wait _to see your slow dance moves. I'll be with you all the way!"

Stefan groaned, shaking his head - his moves were still memorable, even after 162 years!

Damon winked mischeviously then lightly pushed him forward.

Stefan stumbled towards Elena, and, taking her hand, led her to the backseat of the limo.

Seating themselves inside, they both waved to the people outside, knowing they were going to see them in a couple of hours anyway, but feeling as if everything had changed.

Which it had, for the better.

Damon's last words kept replaying in Stefan's head, and he knew that they weren't just meant for the dance.

_I'll be with you all the way._

That's what big brothers were for, right?

Well, that's what _his _big brother was for.

* * *

WOW! This chapter took, like, forever! I hope you didn't get bored! THIS STORY IS OVER! :O

And yes, I have actually got a whole sequel planned! I shall update a chapter after this, with a preview extact to get you all excited for the first chapter xD

Btw, If you haven't already, I have written a couple of one-shot scenes from the Tv Show, if you'd like to read - while you wait =)

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!


	34. Preview of Sequel

_**Jess: **WOW that is one long review, but thanks! xD Okay, first things first, can I make your story a different Stefan/Damon story? Because I don't want to ruin it with the sequel I have planned up! Annddd it may be possible for me to update both stories at once, so you get double updates xD OMG your idea is actually really good! xD I think I'll put that story under the Vampire Diaries Tv Show section - because of the originals :) I will definitely begin work on it! Btw, is it possible you could make an account? Because I don't know how else to discuss your ideas with you! :)  
_

_So here's a preview of my sequel (I haven't thought of a name for it yet) :P_

_When I have uploaded the new story, would you like me to notify you with a notice on here?_

**Preview:**

**Extract from Chapter 1:**

Stefan lay on is back, staring at the familiar woodwork on the ceiling of his room at the Salvatore Boarding House with tired eyes.

He thought of the summer honeymoon he'd had with Elena - his wife! He still relished that word which strengthened Elena's bond to him, even though they'd been married for 5 months already.

Rolling over, he realised that Elena's side was empty.

Sitting up, he looked at the time. 3:00am.

Where would she be at this time of the morning?

That's when he saw the shadow flit across the hallway through his door that was ajar.

He tried to call Elena's name, but no sound came out.

What was wrong with him? He probably just needed some water.

Getting up, he walked out of his room and was about to go downstairs when he heard muffled laughter coming from Damon's room.

Stefan shook his head, smiling. His brother really had connected with Bonnie over the summer, hadn't he?

But then the girl laughed again, and Stefan realised with dread that it wasn't Bonnie's voice.

Maybe he should just leave Damon to do whatever he wanted?

But then again, Bonnie was a good friend, and he didn't want his brother to hurt her by sleeping with another woman!

Starting towards Damon's room, Stefan found the door open.

Without hesitating, he knocked quietly on the door and tried to speak, but found that his voice still wouldn't work.

So he walked past the door and round the corner...and stopped short, eyes widening with shock.

Damon's head whipped up, stopping his act of smothering a girl with kisses on his bed, the two lying in a somewhat passionate manner.

The girl's head also twisted round to see the intruder, a smile still playing across her lips.

Suitably, she gasped.

Elena.

* * *

Soooo, has this got you all geared up/anticipating the sequel? :D

- By the way, I realise I put a LOT of Twilight references in the past story, I won't put them in the next story lol :P


	35. Sequel up and Running

SEQUEL NOW UP AND RUNNING XD

It's called "You're back"

Bad title I know, but as the story progresses, if you have any other ideas, please tell me! :D


End file.
